Yuruzuma: Raimon vs Nanamori
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Basado en los capítulos 20 y 21 de la primera serie de Inazuma Eleven ¿Qué pasaría si Raimon en vez de enfrentarse a Kidokawa se enfrentaban contra un singular equipo como distinto a lo acostumbrado? AU para ambas series
1. Chapter 1

Una chica pelirroja de coletas falsas redonditas y ojos morados como tiernos estaba desde su ventana en su apartamento donde residía con su hermana, la joven se dirigió hacia el espejo donde portaba su chándal deportivo que una chaqueta blanca con franjas fucsias sobre los brazos, una raya morada entre la zona del hombro y la axila en cada lado; y una sudadera deportiva de morado oscuro.

La joven se miraba contenta con un hermoso rubor en el rostro mientras se veía detenidamente, sin duda alguna estaba orgullosa de ser una joven promesa del futbol frontera japonés, con solo 13 años y en primer año de secundaria. Miraba el calendario, en una semana se iba a enfrentar la escuela Nanamori contra el Raimon, de hecho era la joven delantera de ese primer equipo.

La joven salió de casa con su maleta de entrenamiento no sin antes despedirse de su hermana y se reunió con tres amigas, una rubia de cabellera larga con ojos azules, una pelinegra corta de tintes morados y ojos castaños y una pelirrosa de coletas y ojos verde marino; ambas chicas usaban el mismo uniforme deportivo y decidieron ir en junta para reunirse en un pequeño apartamento de dos pisos a unas cuadras. Las jóvenes entraron al segundo piso y estaban en un cuarto al frente de otras chicas que usaban el mismo uniforme deportivo y cabellos coloridos de distintas formas.

Entre la pelirroja y las presentes conformaban un numero de casi 15 chicas menos una chica bajita de cabello negro de dos coletas, ojos ébano vivos protegidos por unos lentes, chaqueta negra y corbata negra como falda estudiantil negra con pantimedias. La chica mencionada estaba al frente mientras que las demás estaban sentadas como ella apartadas del televisor, uno de segunda para ser exactos y entre esas chicas destacaban una pelimorada de coleta alta parecido al de los samuráis de antaño, dos gemelas de cabello pelilila claro (O albinas) con lentes, una peliazul alta de prominente busto, una pequeña rubia ondulada y una castaña de mirada tranquila, serena y calmada.

Todas esas chicas eran el conjunto de la secundaria femenina Nanamori, de la ciudad de Takaoka, prefectura de Toyama. Ellas eran uno de los equipos del Bloque B del Torneo Futbol Fronteras de Japón, ese equipo era el segundo equipo femenino en participar en el torneo de este año después del colegio Mitakihara (Donde estudian las protagonistas de Madoka Magica), ahora era el único equipo femenil en la lucha y su siguiente oponente era un equipo que recientemente daba mucho de qué hablar, la secundaria Raimon de la ciudad de Inazuma, de la prefectura capital de Tokyo.

Y la mujer en cuestión era su entrenadora, Namori la cual con un control de un DVD estaba controlando las grabaciones de videos de los partidos disputados por el equipo relámpago comenzando desde el partido contra la secundaria Sobrenatural hasta el partido contra la secundaria Senbayama.

Ahora estaban viendo minuciosamente los encuentros contra el Sengoku Ninja como el Senbayama… Se enfocaban en sus figuras principales

-Aquel partido contra el Sengoku Ninja, gracias a la jugada combinada entre Shuuya Gouenji e Ichirouta Kazemaru mejor conocida como la Veleta de Fuego demuestran que ese equipo es bastante poderoso al dejar el marcador de 2 a 1, eso mismo pasa contra el Senbayama con la técnica entre el mismo Gouenji junto con el portero Satoru Endo y el estratega Yuuto Kido conocida como el Relampago Destructor- En eso Namori puso pausa a la pantalla mientras todas las Yuru Yuri estaban con la boca abierta

-Ese equipo desde que comenzó su campaña en el torneo regional hasta el día de hoy ha dado mucho de que hablar pues ese equipo nunca había regresado al futbol desde hace 40 años. Los jugadores que impulsan al equipo en cuestión son: El portero como capitán Satoru Endo, el goleador estrella Shuuya Gouenji, el delantero Ryuugo Someoka, el defensa como mediocampista Ichirouta Kazemaru, el defensa central Heigoro y recientemente el estratega Yuuto Kido como dos nuevos jugadores recién llegados, en este caso el centrocampista Kazuya Ichinose y el defensa lateral Asuka Domon.

La joven entrenadora pulsó play y luego puso pausa a un plano donde están juntos un joven peliblanco de cabellos parados y un hombre rapo de cabello rosa

-Esos dos sujetos son Gouenji y Someoka, los dos atacantes como goleadores del Raimon, los cuales realizan una combinación de jugadas como tener su estilo de futbol, el primero es un zurdo y el otro es un diestro y ambos son goleadores de peligro, eso se demuestra en sus respectivas técnicas, Tornado de fuego e Impacto Dragón.

Señaló a la chica de cabello corto y la de cabellera morada

-Yui y Ayano, con la ayuda de Chinatsu y Chitose, marquen a esos dos sujetos, procuren hacerlo bien y no los dejen libres- Señaló ahora a las gemels, a la tetona y la planita como a una chica castaña gorda como fornida del grupo- Chizuru y Rumiko como Sakurako y Himawari, tienen que defender bien la portería de Kyoko pues como ya vieron esos sujetos como sus técnicas son claro peligro, procuren evadirlas y Akari como Yui se encaragarán de las anotaciones y Rise será la persona encargada de las estrategias como capitana

-¡Hai!- Asintieron las mencionadas

-Ahora entiendo por que ese equipo ha llegado a las rondas finales- Comentó Yui Funami, delantera del conjunto de Nanamori- Se nota que ese equipo está lleno de gente poderosa como jugadores muy fuertes contando a Endo

-La próxima semana debemos jugar con nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿No es así Yui senpai?- Dijo con energía Chinatsu Yoshikawa, mediocampista

-Sí, por supuesto…

-¡Ese es el espíritu chicas!- Exclamó la entrenadora- Si ganamos contra Raimon lograremos pasar a la final del torneo aunque en esa parte debemos tener cuidado

-Cierto, la secundaria Zeus- Agregó Yui y todas asintieron

-Pero aún no deben quedarse de brazos cruzados, deben su mejor esfuerzo en la cancha, no importa el resultado hay que pelear hasta la última gota de sudor y sangre si es preciso aunque terminar siendo cenizas… Ahora las formaciones…

La mujer sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel con un listado

-Portera titular, Toshino Kyoko (Ella es la líbero)

Defensas, Chizuru Ikeda, Rise Matsumoto (Capitana del equipo y opcional mediocampista), Himawari Furutani (Opcional con Sakurako en medio campo), Rumiko Harada (La defensa más fuerte)

Centro y medio campos, Sakurako Ohmuro (Opcional como defensa con Himawari o ambas en centro campo), Ayano Sugiura (Capítana suplente), Chitose Ikeda (En este caso es opcional como defensa) y Chinatsu Yoshikawa

Y las delanteras, Yui Funami y Akari Akaza… Eso es todo

En eso la entrenadora se paró mientras las once amazonas que peleaban por su escuela decidieron con ella hacer un círculo alrededor de su sensei como la llamaban y en menos de nada bajaban la cabeza rezando en silencio a Buda para que las guiara en la victoria y después gritaban Banzai en tres repetidas ocasiones.

En eso apareció una mujer mayor de gafas y que posiblemente rondaba los 40 y 50 pero siempre conservando algo de su juventud

-Jovencita, ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó escandalizada la mujer- Puedo aceptar que seas lesbiana pero, ¿Qué haces con todas esas chicas? ¿Acaso pretendes hacer una orgía?

-Ah mamá… Esto… No lo mal entiendas, es el equipo de futbol que dirijo- Explicó la joven entrenadora- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy docente del club de futbol y me pidieron entrenar a las inscritas? Son las que participan en el torneo nacional

-¿Ah eso?- Se rascó el cuello mientras reía bajito- Lo siento, en verdad olvidé que son las estudiantes de la secundaria y miembros del club, ¿Quieren que les prepare algo?

-Bueno, si usted lo dice, señora Namori- Dijo Yui mientras algunas asintieron como otras decidieron ayudar a la cocina en el primer piso mientras quedaban cuatro chicas, Akari miraba fijamente a la imagen en pausa de Gouenji, Kyoko miraba con exactitud a Someoka mientras Rise estaba dibujando en un cuaderno una posibles estrategia pues era la capitana del equipo y Sakurako estaba dormida como siempre

Akari miraba en su móvil la imagen de una niña pelinegra de coletas trenzadas durmiendo plácidamente en una cama de hospital

"Gouenji… Yuka-chan, ¿Te enojarías conmigo si te dijera que tu hermano y yo somos enemigos en el campo de juego?"

Kyoko aprovechó para retroceder hasta dar pausa en donde Gouenji estaba por usar su Tornado de fuego y en eso fijó la pierna con la que siempre disparaba ese delantero

"Con que tira con la izquierda, ¿Eh?... Jeje, ese chico super saiyajin se nota que tiene tiros interesantes, como sea, voy a atrapar todas sus técnicas sin importar como pero haré de mis locuras en el campo y este año la secundaria Nanamori ganará el campeonato, comeré todos los helados de ron con pasas que yo quiera y tendré mi noche sensual con Ayano"

Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó

"Si en esa escuela hay chicas lindas, puedo tener los packs que yo quiera como esa chica de cabello pelirrojo y cara de niña rica, algo me dice que es la más bonita de todas, jejeje"

-¡Soy Toshino Kyoko! ¡Soy la portera invencible!- Exclamó levantando el brazo en señal de ir a la batalla mientras Rise aprovechaba para retroceder y pausar como en planear su estrategia y Sakurako durmiendo como leña tirada

.

.

.

En la sala de entrenamiento de la escuela Raimon, nuestros super once estaban entrenando arduamente ante el anuncio de su nuevo oponente, Kabeyama corría en las ruedas movibles como si fuese un hamster, Someoka escalaba una de las rampas automáticas, mientras Endo y Gouenji hablaban acerca de los rumores de que su oponente sería el Kidokawa Seishuun, Kidou junto con Ichinose y Domon estaban planeando una técnica secreta y los demás estaban haciendo el vago a excepción de Kazemaru que corría en una caminadora.

En menos de nada llegó Haruna corriendo como Naruto y en menos de nada estaba con las manos sobre las rodillas mientras miraba al suelo buscando aire, los chicos en cuestión fueron a verla pues tal pareciera que ella sabría el nombre como datos del siguiente equipo a vencer

-¿Qué pasó Haruna?- Preguntó Endo con preocupación mientras Kido se le acercó para darle una botella de agua y Gouenji le puso una toalla sobre su cabeza pues venía algo sudada

La peliazul después de recuperar el oxigeno perdido respondió

-Ya eligieron a nuestro siguiente oponente

-¿Y quién es?

-Nuestro siguiente oponente será el colegio Nanamori

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta Gouenji enmudeció ante aquello pues hace dos semanas los trillizos Mukata vinieron promulgando su venganza pues el año anterior, Gouenji pertenecía a Kidokawa y era su goleador estrella como una de sus máximas figuras pero justamente en la final contra el instituto imperial Yuka sufrió aquel accidente de tránsito y cayó en coma, para no preocupar a sus amigos como por temor a que Kageyama haría de las suyas optó por irse de esa escuela sin decir palabra, ganándose el título de cobarde y traidor por haber abandonado a Kidokawa en el mejor momento de su historia.

-¿Qué no era Kidokawa?- Preguntó Endo con una ceja alzada sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando

-Ganaron…- La pobre Haruna bajaba la cabeza pues daba la intención de que ese equipo logró derrotar a Kidokawa de una manera inesperada como menos pensada. En menos de nada la peliazul como segunda manager del equipo sacó su laptop mientras los chicos estaban a su alrededor para ver que pasaba

Era el partido entre Nanamori y Kidokawa, los hermanos Mukata empezaban a burlarse de algunas de las Yuru Yuri quizás por la estatura o por sus peinados, al pitazo inicial Yui pase corta a Kyoko y en menos de nada disparó un remate desde la media cancha y en menos de nada anotó el primer gol. Los jugadores del anterior sub campeón quedaron quietos y sin habla.

En menos de nada los hermanos Mukata comenzaron la ofensiva pero nuevamente Kyoko les arrebató y en menos de nada se pasó a Yui que comenzó corriendo en conjunto con Akari y Chinatsu hasta que la mayor de las cuatro protas disparó fuera del área haciendo el segundo punto para Nanamori.

Los hermanos Mukata en menos de nada dieron otro ataque pero ésta Rise de manera rápida les robó el balón y se la pasó a Chinatsu que corría como ráfaga por la banda, en menos de nada la pelirrosa mandó un centro para Akari la cual disparó un remate dando el tercer tanto. Nuevamente la ofensiva de los trillizos fue quitada por Kyoko pero ésta mandó un centro a Ayano la cual saltó para conectar de cabeza dando el cuarto.

Ahora la ofensiva para Sakurako que corría desesperadamente con el balón mientras esquivaba y burlaba a sus contrincantes hasta que corriendo llegó a la otra portería de manera literal y sin necesidad de disparar. Una vez más Kyoko roba el balón pero pasa un centro para Ayano, la tsundere al ser marcada saltó para conectar de cabeza y en menos de nada, Rise tomó de pecho y disparó dando el sexto tanto.

Ahora era Chinatsu que hizo tiro de remate pegando en el pecho de uno de los trillizos como mandándolo a volar a la portería con el portero dando el septimo. El octavo fue de un centro de Chinatsu en la banda para Yui pero Kyoko se lo quedó haciendo un paso de break dance y en menos de nada el esférico chocó contra los pechos de Himawari dando el tanto.

Y las hermanas Ikeda culminaron con un tiro de remate al mismo tiempo entre ambas (Al muy estilo Supercampeones) dando con los demás hermanos enviándolo al arco con el portero dando una humillación de u (A los primeros minutos del primer tiempo los hermanos Mukata anotaron con sus técnicas Triangulo Z y Tornado en Reversa pero todo lo demás fue de las Yuru Yuri), haciendo que el equipo donde militó Gouenji quedara eliminado cruelmente del torneo y sin el uso de súper técnicas.

Los chicos quedaron viendo el verdadero terror al ver como ese equipo de chicas en su mayoría derrotaron a uno de los equipos más fuertes aparte de que no usaron súper poderes aunque para Endo era emocionante ver que clase de rivales se enfrentarían en el torneo, obviamente personas como Nanamori eran a su criterio bastantes poderosas y claro no se hacía esperar más para entrenar.

-¿Estás bromeando?- Una sonrisa a lo grande se dibujaba en su rostro

-No, no estoy bromeando, en serio Nanamori eliminó a Kidokawa con un 9 a 2

-Entonces no es un rumor que un equipo de chicas participan en el torneo- Dijo Someoka mientras miraba detenidamente a una de las locas salvadas de Kyoko haciendo el Richard Tex Tex con una patada de karate logrando salvar al equipo en ocasiones

-¿Y el marcador quedó 9 a 2? Y eso que los hermanos Mukata usaron sus técnicas pero ellas no- Kabeyama estaba con las manos a la cara

-Me cuesta creer que un equipo así haya derrotado a uno de los torneo- Opinó Kido- Algo me dice que tienen detrás de ellas unas cuantas técnicas nunca vistas en el futbol

-En eso se dice que su entrenadora Namori fue una ex jugadora de la selección femenil japonesa, dicen que jugó en un club de Europa y al parecer prepara a sus jugadoras con técnicas del futbol europeo aunque dicen que ella jugó en un club brasileño y las entrena a su estilo, de hecho, el mayor misterio de Nanamori es su estilo de futbol

-¿Así que esas chicas derrotaron a Kidokawa? ¿Y dices que usan tecnicas de futbol europeo como sudamericano?- Preguntó Domon con algo de duda

-Me pregunto que técnicas estarían utilizando ese equipo Nanamori- Un sonrojo invadió a Kabeyama el cual estaba lleno de curiosidad- ¿Soy yo o es que esa chica pelirroja es la más bonita de todas?- En eso en la pantalla Akari saludaba con la mano haciendo que el enorme defensa se asustara aun con el rojo en su rostro

-Lo siento chicos, pero no tengo la menor pero Kabeyama tiene razón. La pelirroja es muy linda, su nombre es Akari Akaza de primer año y es una de las atacantes como goleadoras del equipo, en el torneo de su prefectura ella fue de los máximos anotadores con su compañera, Kyoko Toshino, la cual es una líbero

-Bueno no importa qué tipo de estilo tengan o quienes sean esas chicas- Decía Endo sin quitársele ese positivismo que se le caracterizaba- Este equipo es diferente a los demás pero no quiere decir que ellas sean un gran equipo, sin duda esas chicas como Akari son muy fuertes

El joven con su típico aire de ánimo y confianza dio un puño en su mano izquierda en señal de aceptar un reto

-Pero no nos dejemos llevar por ellas, si vamos a enfrentarnos contra Nanamori debemos usar como siempre nuestro futbol, usaremos nuestras mejores técnicas para lograr la victoria y así derrotar al instituto Zeus- Se dirigió a Gouenji y Kido- Amigos debemos usar de nuevo el Relampago destructor para así lograr un buen resultado

-Entendido- Dijo Gouenji mientras Kido asintió

-¡Muy bien chicos! ¡Es hora de practicar!- Dijo Aki que estaba presente mientras ella estaba preparándose pues debido a que Ichinose había vuelto a jugar soccer, ella decidió superar sus traumas entrenándose como portera y líbero, los chicos no tuvieron más que unirse a ella como a su capitán para seguir entrenando y haciéndose más fuertes

Por una extraña razón Gouenji bajaba la mirada mientras tenía en su mente como bien plasmada la imagen de Akari pero por algún motivo creyó haberla visto en una ocasión como en alguna parte de hecho recordaba haberla visto estando viendo a Yuuka y teniendo su mano… En estos momentos trataba de recordar aquello pero…

-¿Te pasa algo Gouenji?- Era Endo que con mano en el hombro con su habitual sonrisa preguntaba por su compañero a lo que el goleador de fuego le correspondió con esa sonrisa leve pero que brindaba confianza

-No, no pasa nada

-¡Muy bien Gouenji! ¡Vamos a entrenar y les ganaremos a Nanamori a como de lugar!

-Sí…- Asintió el delantero y fueron a unirse al esfuerzo que daban sus demás compañeros sobre todo por Aki que estaba demostrando su perseverancia como portera atajando como atrapando tiros en la maquina lanzadora de balones como si demostraba que aunque no tenía técnica como poderes al menos tenía garra y valor para enfrentarse a nuevos retos, algo tarde pero nunca lo era para ayudar al equipo sin importar como.

.

.

.

Esta historia continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Era el día crucial del encuentro, el estadio estaba abarrotado de gente como de colores amarillo, azul, magenta fuerte y blanco que eran los colores representativos de las secundarias Raimon y Nanamori aparte de que había un gran detalle y era el tablero con el marcador y los escudos de los dos equipos.

El equipo Nanamori estaba sentado a la luz del banquillo en fila india empezando desde el número de dorsal, el uniforme de las Yuru Yuri consistía en una camiseta blanca con franjas morados oscuros entre los hombros y axilas de cada brazo como el cuello y las mangas al final de la camisa eran de ese mismo color, el pecho tenía una linea transversal del mismo color morado oscuro, pantaloneta morada oscura y medias blancas. En pocas palabras era similar al uniforme de Nanamori solo que algo deportivo tirando a una copia del River Plate.

Kyoko por ser una portera estaba usando el cosplay de Lev Yashin, el considerado mejor guardameta de la historia. Usaba una chaqueta cerrada negra de cuellos subidos, pantaloneta y medias del mismo color aunque en el pecho tenía el símbolo de Spiderman y una gorra negra con el kanji de araña.

De pronto una arbitro pelimorada algo pequeña estando a la par de estatura entre Akari y Sakurako pero igualando a Ayano como las gemelas Ikeda, ojos igualmente morados y unas pronunciadas cejas, su cabello era de coletas enrizadas y largas patillas estaba presente ante todas ellas pues faltaba alguien del equipo y era precisamente, la entrenadora Namori.

-¿No creen que ya es hora de comenzar?- Preguntó con seriedad la arbitro mientras miraba el reloj- Se les dio 15 minutos de plazo, ya no podré continuar con más recesos

-Lo siento, señorita Momokino- Dijo Akari leyendo el carnet que tenía la juez del encuentro- ¿Nos tiene que esperar un poco más?

-Lo siento, Akaza-san de Nanamori- Respondió la arbitro- Pero ya es hora de comenzar con el partido

-¿Y dónde está la entrenadora?- Preguntó Ayano mirando su reloj aunque obviamente miraba de reojo a Kyoko la cual lucía muy bien en su uniforme de portera con su cabello suelto y sus piernas y ese short medio ajustado

Yui mientras tanto llamaba al número de la mujer mayor desde su móvil pero evidentemente no contestaba

-No contesta chicas- Colgó el móvil

\- Es el colmo, a veces no entiendo a la entrenadora- Se quejó Himawari con un facepalm- Se la pasa tomando libertades últimamente

-No te preocupes tetona- Dijo Sakurako con una mirada al estadio como al tablero, no era un secreto que solía distraerse y olvidarse de cualquier cosa- La entrenadora llegará en cualquier momento, supongo que estará en el baño o algo así

-Escuchen equipo Nanamori, no podemos esperar más, hace tres minutos que debía empezar el encuentro. Si no se presenta su entrenadora si es debido vamos a descalificar a todo el equipo- Aclaró la arbitro haciendo que todas las Yuru Yuris quedaran con sombras azules en sus rostros

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

-¡No es justo!- Comenzó a lloriquear Sakurako- ¡No quiero ser descalificada de un torneo tan importante!

-¡No quiero perder la oportunidad de enfrentarme al hermano de Yuuka-chan!- Reclamó Akari

-¡No quiero irme de aquí sin antes hacer mis locuras en el campo!- Reclamó Kyoko haciendo un lamento tipo anime

-Matsumoto-senpai de Nanamori, usted es la capitana, ¿Tiene algo que decir a la arbitro?- Preguntó Chitose a la pequeña capitana del equipo la cual se paró y decidió caminar enfrente de la juez del encuentro y en menos de nada reclamó

-…- Las chicas obviamente quedaron con cara de WTF y sin entender nada mientras la arbitro estaba por anunciar la descalificación cuando de pronto una ráfaga golpeó su cara y luego otra haciendo que la arbitro cayera al suelo con un moretón en la mejilla

Las chicas de Nanamori miraban a todos lados sobretodo Kyoko como Akari las cuales miraban a la tribuna detrás de ella, pero sólo estaban Akane que estaba vestida con el gakuran negro de secundaria y bandana blanca apoyando a su hermanita, la pelirroja mayor estaba moviendo efusivamente una bandera con el dibujo de su hermana y frases de apoyo. La oneechan estaba acompañada de su amiga Tomoko, la pelirrosa mayor solo estaba en el estadio con tal de estar con Akane que ver jugar a su hermana. (Ese par de stalkers).

La arbitro en menos de nada tenía su mirada ensombrecida mientras miraba a la pelirroja mayor la cual mantenía esa mirada tranquila y calmada pero con ojos cerrados que más que tranquilizador hacía perturbador el ambiente, en menos de nada la entrenadora estaba llegando con ropas algo desarregladas como si hubiera estado en una pelea a muerte.

-¡Sensei, ¿Dónde diablos estaba?!- Gritó Ayano con enfado señalando a la mujer mayor con el dedo mientras la mujer se rascaba la nuca y luego se reía de manera tonta

-Jejeje, lo siento chicas. Ya saben, me pasó un asuntito de fuerza mayor

-Sí, claro- Agregó Himawari con malestar

-Bueno, como sea, ya demos comienzo a esto- Dijo la arbitro mientras se apartaba con temor ante la "Tranquila" mirada de Akane

-¡Momento!- Interrumpió Sakurako mientras veía que en el banquillo de Raimon estaba un chico de peinado tipo rastafari de coleta alta, con una resaltante capa azul sobre sus hombros y googles puestos- ¿Por qué Kido está en el Raimon? ¿Qué no se suponía que es el capitán del Instituto imperial?

Las demás Yuru Yuri estaban con gotas de sudor a excepción de Himawari que se daba un facepalm y en menos de nada con una mirada de enfado le aclaró

-¡Ay, ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo?!... ¿Recuerdas aquel partido que tuvieron el instituto imperial contra Zeus?

-¿El dios griego o el meme?

-Algo así pero no, me refiero al equipo de ese tal Aphrodite que derrotó 10 a 0 al instituto imperial

-Ah, ya me acuerdo- Exclamó Sakurako al recordar aquel suceso- El partido raro que ví en la tele, perdieron como diez a cero y no duró más del primer tiempo, creo

-Sí, exacto

-Kido, tiene una fuerte razón para estar militando en el Raimon- Ahora Yui tomó la batuta de la conversación- Kido no pudo jugar debido a la lesión del pie que tuvo contra Raimon en las finales regionales, no se sabía nada acerca de Zeus por lo cual no salió a jugar pero tuvo el infortunio de ver como sus compañeros fueron aplastados por las alas celestiales de Aphrodite. Eso generó hasta hoy una gran culpa en él y decidió enlistarse en el Raimon para vengar a sus compañeros

-¿O quizás metieron a Kido porque tienen miedo de perder ante nosotras?- Dijo Kyoko a lo que Chizuru que estaba cerca de ella le diera un zape en la cabeza

\- No importa cuántos jugadores nuevos tengan o entren a su equipo- Decía Chinatsu con brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de autoconfianza- El equipo Raimon no podrá con mi nueva técnica

-¿Cuál técnica despertaste?- Preguntó Yui mientras las demás Yuru Yuri estaban blancas de miedo y en un fondo negro, cuando se trataba de la pelirrosa no se esperaba nada bueno ni mucho buenos algo agradable

-¡EL MURAL INVENCIBLE!- Ya con estas palabras las chicas estaban preparando sus ataúdes mientras para Raimon les tenían un panteón completo digno de héroes de guerra, aunque era un partido de futbol pero valía la pena intentar vivir para contarlo o morir en el intento

-No es tiempo para lamentarse- Irrumpió Yui alentando a sus amigas estando al frente- Aún tenemos las llamas encendidas para luchar en este partido, recuerden lo que dijo Namori sensei, hay que luchar sin importar como termine esto, hay que demostrar nuestro esfuerzo y dedicación que nos hizo llegar hasta aquí

Las chicas asintieron en coro y decidieron ir a su lado de la cancha para calentar pero cierta rubia despistada, amante del ron con pasas y dibujante de doujinshis sería una oportunidad perfecta para retar a alguna estrella del Raimon, sobre si era Shuuya Gouenji, el goleador estrella del equipo y su técnica Tornado de Fuego.

Mientras tanto Rise antes de salir a la cancha, vio a cierta persona especial que estaba en la tribuna, podía reconocer esa bata blanca y ese peinado corto en cualquier lado, era Nana Nishigaki que vino hasta Tokio para apoyar a sus alumnas sobretodo a la favorita y por supuesto el amor de su vida.

Namori se acercó poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la capitana de Nanamori

-¿Por qué pones tanto complique y evasiones sobre tu relación? No todos lo saben pero, con lo bien que ustedes se llevan aparte de las cosas que hacen en el laboratorio de ciencias es evidente que sean una pareja. Lo tuyo con Nishigaki no me molesta, al contrario, me alegra que ustedes dos sean almas gemelas como lo son Kyoko con Ayano y Sakurako con Himawari, de hecho el amor nunca tiene edad. Con que ustedes se quieren y se amen está bien, ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, les deseo lo mejor a ustedes dos

La joven estratega como capitana sonrió ante las palabras de su entrenadora y decidió ir pero…

-Ah, lo olvidaba- La mujer mayor le entregó a la capitana una fila de googles a lo que la castañita miró curiosa esos elementos los cuales eran para diez personas- Dáselos en secreto a las demás, para cuando Chinsatsu utilice su técnica deben ponérselos, no queremos que ustedes tengan que vivir con traumas por el resto de sus vidas

Rise asintió y sin dudar se fue a la cancha a calentar comenzando a rondar los googles pero procurando que Chinatsu no las viera repartirse esas googles pues ella era la usuaria de esa técnica y claro sus dibujos causarían problemas para el Raimon.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el banquillo del Raimon los 14 jugadores, las tres gerentes y Anteojos estaban preparados ante la orden del entrenador Hibiki. El dueño del Rai Rai Ken estaba con un papel en mano mientras sus lentes de sol brillaban dando a entender que estaba leyendo y quizás suponía al adversario.

-Bien chicos, mencionaré sólo a los titulares que jugarán hoy:

Portero: Satoru Endo

Defensas: Teppei Kurimatsu, Asuka Domon, Heigoro Kabeyama y Ichirouta Kazemaru

Centro y medio campos: Kuusuke Matsuno, Kazuya Ichinose, Yuuto Kido y Ayumu Shourinji

Delanteros: Shuuya Gouenji y Ryuugo Someoka

En eso todos los jugadores saltaron con el brazo alzado (Excepto Kido y Gouenji), en eso Shido uno de los jugadores suplentes exclamó

-Estupendo, tendremos como titulares a Kido e Ichinose

-Con ellos a nuestro lado podemos vencer a Nanamori- Exclamó Shourinji que era titular

-Pongan atención chicos- Dijo Endo que reunió a todos sus amigos para hablarles antes de salir al campo de juego- Jugaremos todos juntos los 90 minutos del partido, ya que nuestro oponente es Nanamori que derrotó a Kidokawa y obviamente es un equipo muy fuerte. Por favor muchachos, jugaremos con más precaución y dedicación que en otros partidos, ¿Entendido?

-¡SÍ!- Exclamaron en coro los ocho luchadores

-La secundaria Raimon será el campeón del futbol fronteras nacional a como de lugar

-¡SÍ!

En menos de nada todos los once luchadores salieron a la cancha para calentar pues estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a un equipo de chicas tan formidables como fuertes en ese caso Akari Akaza, la goleadora del equipo. Obviamente Endo en su gran pasión que tenía por el futbol pondría a prueba las habilidades y el poder de la pequeña pelirroja como de las demás Yuru Yuri.

.

.

.

Endo estaba en la portería mientras el equipo relámpago practicaba pases y tiros directos, entre todos jugaban a enfrentarse a ellos mismos como un partido sincronizado entre los once. Endo atrapaba cada tiro de cada uno de sus compañeros. Ahora era el turno de Gouenji que corría para realizar su tiro de remate pero de pronto una ráfaga le arrebató el balón.

En menos de nada los de Raimon estaban sin habla al ver que una chica de cabello rubio vestida de negro incluso con gorra estaba enfrente de ellos con el balón en pie.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Endo como si exigiera una explicación

En eso la chica rubia le hizo un disparo con la derecha para terminar en las manos del portero de bandana naranja y en menos de nada señaló con el dedo al goleador de fuego el cual estaba sintiéndose fastidiado ante la presencia de la chica rubia

-¡Shuuya Gouenji, prepárate para un reto!

-¿Cómo?

-He escuchado mucho sobre ti, dicen que eres el goleador estrella del equipo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó con seriedad el peliblanco de cabellos parados

-¡Tada! ¡Mi nombre es Kyoko Toshino!- Respondió la joven rubia no sin antes señalarse a sí misma mientras los demás quedaban boquiabiertos sobre todo Someoka pues se suponía que esa joven era una de las goleadoras del equipo junto con Akari

-¿Eres una de las goleadoras de Nanamori?- Preguntó desconcertado el dragón goleador

-Sipi dipi… Sabes, Gouenji-san, yo también soy una jugadora veloz como la más peligrosa goleadora que jamás había existido, supongo que es un buen momento para competir contra ti- Señaló hacia el otro lado donde estaban calentando las chicas de Nanamori- ¿Qué te parece si les atrapo todos sus tiros y lo comprobamos? Será muy fácil

-Me rehuso, así que no molestes- Respondió el goleador de fuego dándole el balón a la rubia la cual no dudó en hacer un puchero de tristeza y luego exclamó con un puchero de enojo

\- ¡Buuu, eres un cobarde!

-¿A que quisiste decir con que Gouenji es un cobarde?- Gritó Endo en forma de reclamo- ¡No voy a permitir que te burles de mis amigos, Toshino Kyoko! Escucha, ¡Yo aceptaré ese desafío!

-¡Toshino Kyoko, deja de hacer estupideces!- Gritó una voz de una chica algo histérica mientras la pobre rubia estaba con la cara azul mientras estaba encarando a su novia Ayano y sus amigas Yui y Akari, ésta última como Gouenji se quedaron como estatuas por un rato mientras que la rubia otaku recibía una mirada de regaño por parte de Ayano mientras Yui se inclinaba en señal de disculpa hacia los de Raimon

-Si en verdad eres una jugadora de futbol, ¡Debes jugar de una manera justa y limpia!- Regañó la pelimorada mientras estaba cruzada de brazos- Tus habilidades que tanto pregonas lo harás durante el partido

-Sí, está bien- Inclinó la cabeza mientras una gota de sudor dibujaba en su sien derecha mientras Yui se presentaba junto con Akari

-Me da gusto de conocerlos, soy Yui Funami, delantera de Nanamori. Lamento la actitud de mi amiga, ella suele tener esa mala costumbre de molestar a sus oponentes. Hemos oído mucho de ustedes y de sus hazañas y lo populares que son, es más, todas somos sus admiradoras.

En eso sacó una hoja mientras el joven castaño se rascaba la frente y algo ruborizado ante la presencia como de las palabras de la pelinegra mientras las demás de Nanamori estaban al frente de su equipo oponente pero calmar a Kyoko que aún se mantenía en pie intentando retar ésta vez a Someoka y luego se presentaban algunas a excepción de Rise que no hablaba a simple dejando extrañados a los del Raimon.

-Oh vamos, no digas eso… Esto

-Yui, puedes llamarme Yui. Espero que seamos amigos

-Claro, suena genial- En eso se presentó en frente de las Yuru Yuri- Me da gusto conocerlas, chicas de Nanamori. Soy Satoru Endo, portero de Raimon

-¡Igualmente!- Exclamaron en coro ante Endo y se inclinaron en señal de saludo

-¿Akari-chan?- Ahora era Gouenji que preguntaba a la pelirroja la cual estaba atónita y en menos de nada una alegría embargaba en su rostro

-Shuuya-kun, ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿El hermano de Yuuka-chan?- Los Super Once y las Yuru Yuri estaban boquiabiertos como impresionados dando a entender que el goleador de fuego y la chica sin presencia al parecer se conocían desde antes

-Estoy muy sorprendido, no pensé verte en este lugar ni mucho menos jugando futbol, Akari-chan

-Sí, de hecho estoy en el club de futbol y ahora estoy de vuelta con mis amigas en secundaria- La pelirroja señaló a Kyoko y Yui- Yo tampoco pensé en verte, pero se nota que al fin volviste a jugar soccer

-¿Conoces a Akari Akaza?- Preguntó Gouenji mientras varios entre los dos equipos estaban de curiosos

-Sí, así es… Ya que lo recuerdo ella estuvo en el hospital donde estaba Yuuka por una operación de apéndice y durante su estadía ella visitaba a mi hermana

\- Eso es muy bueno- Dijo Endo mientras ahora con efusividad con Akari

-Bueno, yo de hecho he estado al tanto de la salud de Yuuka-chan y hasta creé un grupo de Facebook para que la ayuden- Dijo la pelirroja aunque con una sonrisa triste, eso debido a que la pequeña hermana del goleador de fuego hasta hoy no había abierto ni siquiera los ojos , los del Raimon entendían y lo comprendían

-Te agradezco por estar al lado de Yuuka- Extendió la mano mientras la pelirroja tomaba la suya

-No importa Shuuya-kun, pero estoy contenta de que hayas regresado para jugar futbol, Yuuka-chan lo hubiera querido

-Te lo agradezco, Akari-chan

Mientras en la grada, Akane al principio tenía la mirada azul cuando el joven Gouenji se presentó ante su hermanita pero ahora estaba tranquila pues resultaba que eran conocidos, no eran novios ni esas cosas aparte de que era una amiga de una chica que conoció. En pocas palabras sus esperanzas de tener un rato con su hermanita como en sus fantasías aún seguían en pie aunque tenía que vigilar al goleador ya que se llamaron por sus nombres dando una posibilidad pequeña.

En eso a Kido se le prendió el bombillo

-Akari Akaza, una de las jugadores principales de Nanamori como una de las goleadoras del equipo

-Vaya Kido-san, sabe mucho de nosotras- Opinó Yui que por su mirada y leve sonrisa conocía al estratega- No cabe duda de que alguien como usted retiene la información de sus oponentes

-Vaya, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no soy gran cosa- Un rubor invadía a la pelirroja pero nunca mostraba pena o vergüenza- En realidad entre Yui y Kyoko siempre se encargan de anotar la mayoría de veces, pero cada vez que hay un encuentro siempre me esfuerzo

-Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer probar tus habilidades?- De manera sutil Kido le pasó el balón a lo que Akari quedó extrañada pero después sonrió con alegría mientras miraba a Gouenji y a sus amigas

-De acuerdo, acepto el reto tal como lo expresó Kyoko-chan- En eso miró a Endo a lo cual el joven de bandana naranja sonrió en grande correspondiendo el reto de tan humilde y generosa goleadora

-Perfecto, eso ayudará a los dos equipos- Dijo Kido- La razón es simple, ustedes el equipo Nanamori verán las capacidades de nuestro portero y el nuestro la de su delantera, ¿Qué dices Akari?

-Sí dicen que quieren ver mis habilidades, lo haré- Miró con determinación a Endo- Endo-san, Shuuya-kun, les prometo mostrar todo mi esfuerzo, no prometo nada pero lo haré

-Así se habla Akari- Expresó el portero de Raimon mientras se preparaba en el arco y Akari estaba fuera del área mientras los dos equipos estaban cubriendo como iba el reto, era un reto justo para saber si Akari trataría de demostrar sus habilidades, no importaba si usaba o no alguna técnica especial, ella trataría de anotar al siempre motivado Endo

La tensión estaba en el aire mientras todos los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban expectantes ante como terminaría esto antes del momento de la verdad, como siempre Kyoko iba a hacer alguna de sus locuras pero como siempre le daban un zape en la cabeza en este caso del propio Gouenji que tenía la primera impresión de que ella era una chica fastidiosa y pesada, por algo rechazó su reto al comienzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Endo estaba en la portería que debía proteger mientras Akari estaba en la mitad de la cancha, los equipos de Raimon como Nanamori estaban conformando un cuadro como si de una pelea callejera se tratase. Kazemaru estaba en medio de los dos oponentes para marcar a la pelirroja mientras Kido era el juez y de la arbitro estaba muerta del miedo ante la mirada tranquila de Akane.

-No lo va a lograr- Una vez más Kyoko sufre un coscorrón ésta vez a manos de Someoka y en menos de nada Kido bajó el brazo dando la orden de que comenzara pero decidió interrumpir eso para ver si Akari estaba nerviosa o no

-Y bien Akari-chan, ¿Estás lista para demostrar tus habilidades?- Preguntó Gouenji mientras miraba que la joven no estaba dudosa ni nerviosa, de hecho estaba tranquila y calmada como determinada a dar pie al reto

-Por supuesto, Shuuya-kun, estoy lista- Decidió mirar fijamente a Endo mientras sus morados orbes brillaban a toda fuerza, el goleador de fuego con unas señas indicó el comienzo de la gesta a lo cual Kido bajó el brazo, Akari sin dudar salió a la ofensiva, la distancia a su vista era larga pero no doblegaba su valor

-¡Vamos Akari!- Comenzó a animar Yui mientras las demás gritaban en coro su apoyo a su amiga como los animos suficientes para demostrar su tiro especial

-¡Vamos tú puedes Akari!- Gritaba Akane mientras movía la bandera roja con la imagen de su hermana- ¡Enseñales tu tiro de chanfle!

-¡Demuéstrale quién eres!- Gritaban varias chicas mientras la pelirroja corría con toda velocidad como con cautela ya que Kazemaru estaba esperando para marcarla Akari en menos de nada anticipó la movida del peliazul a lo cual se movió para esquivarlo, Kazemaru no dudó en alcanzarla pero Akari tenía que ingeniárselas para evadirlo.

De pronto la joven desapareció ante la vista de todos incluso del propio Gouenji que quedó sin habla, de pronto Kazemaru sintió algo que tocaba su hombro, era Akari que estaba detrás de él a una distancia y de nuevo se lanzó a correr, el peliazul iba a apartarla del brazo pero nuevamente la joven desapreció hasta estar adelantada a Kazemaru.

El defensa como centrocampo de Raimon se lanzó de barrida pero Akari en menos de nada saltó sin dejar de ver a Endo como fijar sus ojos en la portería. La joven en menos de nada fue a tierra para preparar su posición de disparo

-¡Muy bien Akari! ¡Lanza el tiro que quieras, yo lo detendré!

-Bien… ¡Aquí voy!

Akari disparó la pelota hacia la esquina de la portería pero Endo la detuvo con facilidad entre sus manos lo que dejó impresionada a la pequeña como a las chicas de Nanamori

-Vaya, se nota que es muy bueno, Endo-san- El aludido hizo una lanzada hacia Akari y en menos de nada la chica se posicionó a disparar a lo Super Campeones- ¡Prueba mi Tiro de la presencia!

La pelirroja disparó mientras Endo preparaba su mano fantasma pero… De pronto el esférico iba hacia la izquierda desapareció en menos de nada dejando desconcertado al guardameta hasta que de pronto el esférico de repente estaba a la derecha dentro de la portería lo que dejó atonitos a todos los de Raimon y algunas de Nanamori.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué clase de tiro es éste?

-Este es mi tiro de la presencia, cada vez que disparo desaparece y luego es un gol- La pelirroja nuevamente hizo un disparó a lo Super Campeones Endo nuevamente usó la mano fantasma pero el balón fue al poste y en menos de nada la pelirroja saltó haciendo una torpe chilena que iba hacia el pecho de Endo pero volvió a desaparecer y apareció dentro de la red por debajo de los pies del castaño

Endo estaba con una sonrisa alegre pues se notaba que Akari era muy buena jugadora y obviamente una chica muy fuerte

-¡Eres impresionante Akari!- Exclamó mientras miraba la joven que se paraba con decisión- Como quisiera que el partido comenzara en estos momentos, sería estupendo jugar contra ti

-¿Qué clase de chica es Akaza-san?- Preguntó Domon sin salirse del asombro

-No puedo creer que el capitán no haya atrapado ninguno de esos tiros- Dijo Kabeyama mirando con temor a la tierna pelirroja- Pero debo admitir que Akaza-san es muy linda con esa mirada

-Te lo agradezco, Endo-san, solo quería demostrar lo que podía hacer en la cancha- Miró a su amigo de pelos parados- Creo que supongo que me volví igual de buena que Shuuya-kun aunque espero que no esté enfadado conmigo

-Yo nunca me enfadaría con alguien como tú- Dijo Gouenji con esa sonrisa leve pero con esa confianza y ese vinculo de hacer amistad, era cierto, quizás era el goleador estrella pero nunca había sido arrogante ni egoísta ni mucho menos alguien que despreciara a sus amigos, al contrario, él a pesar de su actitud de ser alguien de tan pocas palabras como ser alguien maduro, era una persona de buen corazón que sabía apreciar a sus amigos como darlo todo por ellos

Obviamente alguien como él no tendría algún sentimiento negativo ni menos con una persona de buen corazón como Akari que siempre en ocasiones visitaba a Yuuka como estando con ella toda una tarde esperando alguna palabra o algún movimiento que indicara que saliese del coma.

-Entonces Shuuya-kun, te prometo que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas

-Yo por mi parte jugaré de manera limpia y justa- Ambos amigos se estrecharon las manos mientras en la tribuna Akane estaba aliviada que fueran eso, amigos

-Muy bien Endo-san, espero que este partido sea interesante- Dijo Yui mientras extendía la mano en señal de respeto y admiración, el castaño de bandana naranja no dudó en aceptar a una nueva amistad que forjó con su amor al futbol

-De acuerdo Yui, te prometo que daremos lo mejor para ganar este partido

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y decidieron separarse ante el llamado del arbitro ahora un hombre fornido y alto como de dos metros, cabello parado crespo de color claro, piel muy oscura, tenía la camisa negra de los árbitros sin mangas, una pantaloneta con vendas envueltas en manos y pies, cosa que dejó extrañados a los dos equipos.

-Hola, soy Apachai y seré el juez de este enfrentamiento que tienen usando su arte marcial llamada Sakka (Soccer en japonés)

El arbitro gigante Tailandés estaba en el centro llorando a lo Manly Tears mientras que ambos equipos estaban haciendo una enorme fila horizontal mientras se entonaba el himno de Japón, mano en el corazón y en silencio aunque…

-Mexicanos, al grito de guerra, el acero aprestad y el bridón; Y retiemble en sus centros la tierra al sonoro rugir del cañón.

En eso un zape de la cabeza chocó en Sakurako

-No, ese himno no, el otro himno

-Ah ya… ¡Oh, gloria inmarcesible! ¡Oh, júbilo inmortal! ¡En surcos de dolores, El bien germina ya! ¡El bien germina ya!

La pobre Himawari se dio un facepalm mientras tanto algunos jugadores del Raimon cantaron con la pequeña distraída el Himno Nacional de Colombia a lo que el estadio, Endo y varios estaban con gotas de sudor ante tal controversia y en plena emisión del himno nacional del Emperador.

Después los jugadores se dividieron en dos filas frente a frente e inclinaron sus espaldas en señal de respeto y justicia mientras se dispersaron a sus posiciones dichas

**NOTA**

**GK: Portero**

**DF: Defensa**

**MF: Centro-medio campista**

**FW: Delantero**

**C: Capitán**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raimon**

**1) Endo M. (GK) C**

**2) Kazemaru I. (DF)**

**3) Kabeyama H. (DF)**

**5) Kurimatsu T. (DF)**

**7) Shourinji A. (MF)**

**9) Matsuno K. (FW)**

**10) Gouenji S. (FW)**

**11) Someoka R. (FW)**

**13) Domon A. (DF)**

**14) Kidou Y. (MF)**

**16) Ichinose K. (MF)**

**Coach: Hibiki Seigou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nanamori**

**1 Kyoko T. (GK)**

**2\. Chitose I. (MF)**

**3\. Chizuru I. (DF)**

**4\. Harada R. (DF)**

**5\. Rise M. (DF) C**

**6\. Himawari F. (DF)**

**7\. Sakurako O. (MF)**

**8\. Chinatsu Y. (MF)**

**9\. Ayano S. (MF)**

**10\. Akari A. (FW)**

**11\. Yui F. (FW)**

**Coach: Namori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silbato comenzó con la patada inicial entre Yui y Akari, la pequeña pelirroja estaba con el balón pero en menos de nada Someoka hizo una barrida que tumbó a la pequeña pelirroja, nuevamente Akane entró en alerta con una mirada sombría, en menos de nada Apachai le sacó amarilla al goleador dragón a primeros segundos cobrando una falta a favor de las Yuru Yuri.

La falta fue una pase de Akari a Yui, la pelinegra se la iba a pasar a Ayano pero la pase fue interceptada por Gouenji que se la pasó a Someoka el cual estaba marcado por la tsundere y la pelinegra, en menos de nada Ichinose corrió estando libre a lo que el pelirrosa rapado le hizo pase.

En menos de nada Sakurako de un salto interceptó el pase robándose el balón y en menos de nada no perdió el tiempo para irse al ataque. Kazemaru le salió para el marcaje pero la pequeña distraída en menos de nada lo esquivó e hizo un disparo que fue directo a las manos de Endo el cual quedó con una sonrisa al ver el potencial de la pequeña distraída.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Sakurako-chan

El buen portero hizo el saque de un disparo que fue hacia Ichinose que corría por la banda mientras Gouenji estaba a su lado, en menos de nada Rise con señas ordenó a siete chicas que salieran al ataque para marcar a los dos atacantes. Yui, Ayano, Chinatsu y Chitose marcaban a Gouenji y Sakurako con Himawari a Ichinose.

El joven norteamericano se la pasó al goleador de fuego el cual se liberó de la marca de sus cuatro oponentes y se iba a dirigir a la portería. Una chica castaña gorda pero fornida le salió al frente, era Rumiko Harada la defensa más fuerte de Nanamori. La chica en cuestión tenía una pose de luchador de sumo e hizo un pisotón del sumo.

-Gran pisotón

Harada generó una corriente de aire que resonó hasta tumbar a los dos atacantes pero no contaba que Someoka se apoderó del esférico y aprovechó para disparar a Kyoko la cual estaba lista ante el ataque pues según ella se decía que era una portera. Someoka se acercaba peligrosamente al área de gol.

-Muy bien mocosa, te enseñaré mi mejor tiro… ¡Impacto Dragón!

De pronto el balón era bola de energía azul y en menos de nada Someoka disparó de derecha, en menos de nada Kyoko se fue hacia la izquierda de su portería con tal de atraparla pero el tiro era con efecto e iba hacia la derecha a lo cual la rubia otaku saltó del palo izquierdo y luego se lanzó a modo de dar una patada voladora lateral de karate y en menos de nada la primera oportunidad de gol del Raimon fue evitada de una manera bastante extraña pero interesante…

Kyoko hizo un Richard Tex Tex, es decir saltó de un palo culminando con una fuerte patada logrando evitar el gol pero en realidad por la patada y la trayectoria lateral juraría que Bruce Lee vino del otro mundo para poseer su cuerpo y hacer alarde de sus habilidades en el futbol.

Pero no contaba que el balón estaba en suelo y que Ichinose estaba a punto de disparar a lo que en reacción la joven decidió saltar del palo derecho para atrapar el Tiro Pegaso del norteamericano el cual consistía en una ráfaga azul del cual emergía un caballo blanco con alas, era el legendario caballo de los dioses, el pegaso.

Kyoko esta vez usó las manos para atrapar el disparo de una forma increíble mientras enmudeció y a los segundos hizo una gran algarabía ante el público, era como ver un espectáculo de circo hecho por una chica joven y ruidosa, Someoka como Ichinose estaban sin habla hasta Endo tenía los ojos brillosos, Gouenji mantenía esa seriedad pero entendía aquello… Kyoko sin lugar a dudas era una loca desquiciada del soccer y más que portera era una especie de showman.

La entrenadora Namori estaba viendo con una mirada determinante al encuentro, cada una de sus jugadores a tan solo comenzar el primer tiempo ya estaban demostrando que tenían garra y coraje, estaba orgullosa de ellas.

-Estos son los resultados de los incesantes entrenamientos que tuvieron que someterse en las vacaciones de verano, el futbol de ataque o bueno las películas de Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, Jean Claude Van Damne, Jet Li y Chuck Norris, nadie puede contra ese estilo de futbol loco ni siquiera contra mis pequeñas guerreras que aprendieron por cuenta propia sus técnicas. Si pueden tener las agallas para superarlas, deben intentarlo pero tengan entendido que el propósito de este partido es la lucha de dos equipos en darlo todo al final. Que gane el mejor…

Kyoko aprovechó para pasar el balón a Harada, Chizuru ni loca iba a jugar con esa demente como en ocasiones le decía a lo que la defensa gorda fornida lanzó una poderosa pase hasta el otro lado donde precisamente estaban Ayano y Chitose al ataque. La tsundere tomó el balón de pecho mientras Akari y las demás atacantes estaban en territorio de Endo.

Gouenji salió para encararlas pero Akari como Yui conectaban jugadas que burlaban a sus oponentes, Kido estaba a la vuelta de la esquina

-Lo siento Kido-san, pero tenemos que demostrarles nuestro verdadero poder- Dijo Yui que comandaba la ofensiva

El joven de googles y capa azul ordenó a los jugadores que estaban con él

-¡Shourinji, Matsuno! ¡No las dejen avanzar!

-¡Sí!- Los dos aludidos asintieron y se lanzaron con tal de evitar a la ofensiva de Yui pero de pronto Akari tenía el balón y tiró hacia arriba mientras Ayano estaba haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos sin mencionar que su cabellera estaba elevada mientras un dragón chino morado y enorme estaba surgiendo de la ráfaga que creaba con el mover de sus brazos.

En menos de nada el dragón se elevó hacia el cielo mientras Ayano saltó, estando en el aire hizo una acrobacia y ahora estaba haciendo una patada voladora convirtiendo el disparo en un poderoso dragón volador

-¡Observa bien Endo! ¡Este tiro especial supera al tornado de fuego!... ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE DE ROZAN!

-¡Detendré esa técnica! ¡Puño explosivo!

-¡Endo!

-¡Cuidado!

Gritaron Kido y Gouenji respectivamente

El dragón morado en menos de nada iba la portería de Raimon, Endo sin dudarlo preparó su puño derecho y empezó a darle golpes de boxeo a la cara del dragón que en menos de nada sufría los incesantes puñetazos del portero del conjunto relámpago pero de pronto un puñetazo impactó en su mentón, era la propia Ayano que como un buen Shiryu de Dragón subió a Rozan para mandar a su oponente al cielo y en menos de nada la tsundere remató a los Super Campeones rompiendo la red dando el primer tanto para Nanamori por medio de un ¡APAPAPA! De Apachai que estaba emocionado por ser una gran técnica de artes marciales.

Varias chicas como Chitose abrazaron a Ayano la cual intentaba apartarse pero en menos de nada Kyoko llegó para alzarse sobre la tsundere y en menos de nada la besó de manera apasionada, Chitose estaba sangrando por la nariz fantaseando mientras Chizuru miraba con fastidio pero Harada le dio un zape en la cabeza para que apreciara de una maldita vez la realidad, mientras Akari era felicitada por sus compañeras de equipo.

A una distancia un Endo estaba completamente tirado en el suelo mientras Kazemaru, Kurimatsu, Ichinose, Domon, Kido y Gouenji estaban alrededor del lastimado portero.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kazemaru preocupado

-Mierda…- Estaba hincado de rodillas y de manos ante el insoportable dolor que sentía- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Sugiura-san?

.

.

.

La patada inicial la dieron entre Someoka y Gouenji la cual se la pasó a Kazemaru, el peliazul luego de burlarse de Chinatsu se la pasó a Kurimatsu que corría por la banda pero el tormento para el pobre chico ardilla comenzó cuando su vista se clavó en los magumbos de Himawari la cual iba a encararlo.

El joven se sacudió la cabeza y decidió entrar en modo futbol pero su pase fue interceptada por Rise que corría como una ráfaga para pasarla en alto pero Domon la tumbó con su técnica de Barrida asesina el cual consistía en una barrida de frente pero con varias patadas arrollando al rival al instante y mandándolo al suelo.

Rise estaba en el suelo mientras Domon mandó una pase larga para Matsuno, el chico de la gorra inca de colores estaba al ataque luego de recibirlo de pecho pero fue empujado esta vez por la gorda de Harada la cual se la iba a pasar a Yui que estaba libre pero en menos de nada el pequeño shaolín de los chicos relámpago, Shourinji tomó el balón para pasárselo a Gouenji pero Chizuru interceptó para pasársela a Sakurako y Himawari.

Las dos rivales y novias estaban al ataque pero como siempre Sakurako lanzó de frente y Kurimatsu tomó el esférico con una barrida, se la dio a Ichinose y luego éste a Gouenji que recibió de pecho y culminó con Someoka que realizó nuevamente su impacto dragón pero la envió arriba mientras Gouenji saltó dando vueltas conectando de zurda y ahora era un dragón rojo que volaba en espiral

-¡Tornado Dragón!

En menos de nada la loca portera de Nanamori trepó al travesañó y en menos de nada detuvo el tiro de Gouenji ahora con un poderoso puño el cual desplegaba una ráfaga con el movimiento de un tornillo al voltearse constantemente.

-¡Puño de tornillo!

En menos de nada un nuevo intento de Raimon fue evitado a lo que Kyoko se la pasó a la grandulona de Harada para lanzar un disparo hacia la otra zona de la cancha, Sakurako tenía el balón e hizo una pirueta burlando a Domon que estaba al frente suyo y luego se la pasó a Akari que usó su teletranportación para librarse de Shourinji.

Esta vez Akari tenía el esférico pero Kazemaru iba a detenerla de frente

-¡Voy a detenerte Akari!

-¡Ni nunca!- La pequeña pelirroja saltó en frente del defensa peliazul para desaparecer y en menos de nada fue apareció en tierra con tal de ir segura a la portería mientras Yui estaba cerca suyo, la pelinegra estaba frente al gran defensa Kabeyama el cual estaba plantado frente a ella listo para evitar el segundo tanto.

-Te voy a detener

Cuando Yui estaba lista para encarar contra el gordo defensa de afro verde, éste de pronto comenzó a crecer de manera desproporcional, haciendo que Yui tuviera el susto de su vida a lo que se la pasó a Akari

-¿Qué te sucede Yui-chan?

-Hace unos instantes… Ví a ese sujeto crecer y ahora es un gigante

-No entiendo, yo siempre he tenido este tamaño- Explicó el defensa a lo que se rascó el cuello mientras Akari a pesar de lo temerosa que estaba no tenía atisbo de miedo o duda, Yui adivinó su idea a lo que tiró el balón hacia el aire mientras la pelirroja saltó como un cohete y en menos de nada estaba en el cielo lo que dejaba en alerta a Endo

Kurimatsu y Domon saltaron usando la enorme panza de Kabeyama para alcanzar a Akari la cual usó sus coletas como granadas enviando al suelo a los defensas pero ahora era Kazemaru que iba tras ella a lo cual Akari conectó un cabezazo, mientras en la cancha estaba Yui frente a Endo.

La pelinegra saltó en el aire invocando a una especie de león humanoide y en menos de nada ese ser tomó a Yui en su mano para lanzarla al aire y en menos de nada la pelinegra se movió dando vueltas y disparó con la zurda mientras que Chinatsu estaba con los ojos brillosos viendo como Yui destilaba ese aire de príncipe en la cancha.

-¡Tormenta Explosiva!

En menos de nada Endo invocó la silueta de una mano abierta de color naranja

-¡Mano fantasma!

El joven en menos de nada detuvo ese tiro aunque tuvo dificultad ya que por la potencia y fuerza del chut pareciera que estaba a la par o superaba por poco al tornado de fuego de Gouenji.

-¿Con que esa es la legendaria Mano Fantasma?- Yui sonrió ante tal técnica- Se nota que todas nosotras no teníamos un as bajo la manga, sin duda eres un gran portero, Endo-san

-Tú tampoco no estás nada mal, Yui…

El portero hizo el saque mientras los de Raimon daban comienzo a otra ofensiva hacia Nanamori pero éstas nunca se rendirían ante tal avance, para ser el primer tiempo era intenso, cada equipo leía al otro e interceptaba pase tras pase en un intento de llevarse un tanto, cada jugada era infarto al instante, era difícil de creer que un equipo de once chicas jugara con un futbol duro y recio como el acero de una espada.

Sin lugar a dudas era la primera parte de una ardua lucha mientras tanto Apachai estaba con una mirada de un niño emocionado, nunca creyó que el arte marcial llamado Soccer era tan impresionante que cualquiera podía aprenderlo hasta él.


	4. Chapter 4

Las tres delanteras de Nanamori estaban adelante en la ofensiva, Kurimatsu y Domon estaban para marcarlas, Yui tiró arriba mientras Ayano volvió a usar la técnica con la que logró el único tanto del partido, el dragón naciente de Rozan. De nueva cuenta el dragón morado iba tras Endo el cual usó la mano fantasma para detener el tiro de la Tsundere.

De nuevo Endo hizo un saque hacia el otro lado donde Kazemaru se quedó al ataque, hizo un centro a Matsuno el cual ahora estaba embobado por los pechos de Himawari pero conectó una pase con Shourinji que usó su técnica de cabezazo Kung Fu pero Kyoko usó otra patada enviando al pequeño fuera del área y Apachai estaba maravillado por aquel arte marcial de la pelota.

Harada mandó centro fuerte a Rise la cual burló a Kabeyama pero fue tropezada por Kazemaru que se dirigió al ataque junto con Gouenji, al parecer iban a realizar la veleta de fuego pero Chizuru en menos de nada les robó el balón y se la pasó a Chitose la cual estaba en conexión con Ayano. Las dos estaban marcadas pero como ángel que vino al cielo Sakurako estaba libre y se la pasaron.

Sakurako corría tan rápido que de pronto estaba ahora parada sobre el balón de manera torpe y dando vueltas causando un desorden en la defensa, había burlado a Matsuno y a Kurimatsu, Domon se lanzó con su barrida Asesina logrando arrebatarle el balón pero Sakurako fue enviada a volar.

Kabeyama creyendo que la chica berrinches había tirado invocó una especie de pequeña montaña la cual era su técnica de defensa

-¡El muro! (Tranquilos, no es el muro que quiere hacer Trump)

La pobre Sakurako se pegó de cara contra esa técnica y en menos de nada cayó sobre el enorme defensa pero ahora el pobre Kabeyama tendría uno de sus peores días en su vida cuando la pequeña distraída debido al mareo producido por dar vueltas con el balón comenzó a vomitarle la camiseta lo que causaba que el pobre defensa comenzara a gritar como una mujer en una película de terror y para tristeza de Nanamori, su número 7 estaba fuera de juego debido a su mareo y de manera automática Himawari tenía que ser centrocampo.

Mientras un trauma empezaba para Kabeyama, Kurimatsu lanzó el esférico hacia Kazemaru que estaba junto con Gouenji y Someoka, dos técnicas combinadas vitales estaban en vilo, la Veleta de Fuego y el Tornado Dragón pero en menos de nada Harada usó su gran pisotón de sumo mandando al suelo a los tres atacantes.

-¡Demonios! Gouenji y los demás están jugando bien pero no podemos conseguir nada- Se quejó Endo ante la gran defensiva de Nanamori

-Tienes razón, Endo, este es el momento para conseguir el empate- Dijo Kidou mientras se fue con Matsuno y Shourinji al ataque, el chico de la gorra inca dio una pase centro a Kazemaru el cual estaba por la banda a metros de la portería de Kyoko.

Himawari vino a marcarlo pero en menos de nada el peliazul como el más rápido de Raimon se libró de ella (Y sin verle las tetas) pero en menos de nada Chizuru como una ráfaga le robó el balón para lanzarlo hacia donde estaban Chizuru y Ayano, la joven de sangrados nasales locos estaba por la banda y en menos hizo un fuerte centro para Chinatsu la cual ya tenía el balón a su merced.

-¡Toma esto Endo! ¡Esto por coquetear con mi Yui-senpai!- En menos de nada la pelirrosa yandere lanzó un disparo directo de derecha creando una ráfaga tipo Kame Hame Ha rosa hacia el portero del Raimon el cual volvió a encestar otro puñetazo pero la ráfaga chocó contra su rostro dando el segundo tanto para Nanamori

La pelirrosa chocó las cinco con Akari y Himawari que eran del mismo curso que ella y abrazó de manera suelta hasta sensual a Yui la cual estaba a camino de estar incomoda pero la dicha no le duró mucho ya que Kyoko se le acercó para tocarle los pechos pero recibió un coscorrón a lo Don Ramón en la cabeza por parte de Ayano.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Esto apenas está comenzando!- Gritó Endo con energía mientras todos los componentes de su equipo estaban en sus posiciones a lo que Kido se reunió con Kurimatsu y Matsuno

-Kurimatsu debes estar cerca de Endo y procura robar el balón sobre todo a Akari, Matsuno debes conectar jugadas con Gouenji y Someoka, debemos buscar una forma de derrotar la dura defensa de Harada como en buscar algún punto débil a Kyoko

Ambos jugadores asintieron y decidieron ir a sus posiciones mientras Endo tenía plena confianza en Kido pues tenía una estrategia que lograría dar con algún punto débil en Nanamori que jugaba con diez pero mantenía un buen orden de juego y con un marcador de dos goles a su favor mientras Kido miraba como su amigo tenía una pequeña molestia en la mano.

"No me gusta la forma en la que juega Toshino como Harada hasta Yoshikawa, ni mucho menos que ese arbitro grandote no haya pitado alguna falta para cualquiera de los dos equipos… Sólo espero que Endo no se haya lastimado"

.

.

.

La patada inicial fue de Someoka y Gouenji que conectó pase con Matsuno pero una barrida de Chizuru lo tumbó al suelo mientras Ayano tomó la ofensiva de nueva cuenta para Nanamori, una pase corta a Yui que iba a conectar jugada con Akari pero Kurimatsu le robó el balón y se la pasó a Domon.

El defensa flacucho peliverde dio un centro para Matsuno el cual se libraba de la marca de Chinatsu y en menos de nada el chico de gorrita inca de colores dio un pase largo a Someoka el cual volvió a usar su impacto dragón, era posiblemente el milagro del gol del descuento pero…

De pronto Harada se lanzó desde el poste y derribó al pelirrosa rapado al suelo mientras el balón estaba en control de Kyoko que estaba en conjunto con Rise y Chizuru. La rubia otaku estaba con el balón al ataque mientras Harada aprovechó para taclear a Matsuno, Kido, Domon y Kurimatsu. Harada en menos de nada tenía el balón bajo sus pies mientras Kyoko corría con toda velocidad en junta con Yui, Chinatsu, Ayano y Akari conformando una formación estrella de cinco puntas.

En menos de nada Harada lanzó un tiro de remate hacia el cielo mientras Kyoko corrió al centro mientras Ayano creaba su Dragón con el conjuro de sus brazos, la rubia se montó en el dragón elevándose en lo más alto o más bien a unos metros de altura del estadio para saltar al balón y conectar el tiro por una poderosa chilena desde el espacio.

-¡GRAN TECNICA MAGICA CON MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD DE MIRAKURUN!

De pronto el cielo se puso oscuro y una especie de bola gigante de energía dorada mientras una rubia ahora estaba parada y con los brazos cruzados en el aire mientras veía con una sonrisa de niña buena como Endo se puso adelante para detener esa enorme bola que era capaz de destruir el estadio o mínimo la cancha.

Endo tuvo que retener esa bola de energía con sus manos mientras ésta amenazaba con hacer un cráter en la portería, para su desgracia el pobre guardameta de bandana naranja estaba contra el suelo con tal de sostener esa ráfaga de destrucción hasta que con dificultad se levantó con esa horrible cosa a cuestas hasta que le encestó un puñetazo que la envió al firmamento…

Mientras tanto en uno de los estadios de futbol vacíos que dejó aquel lejano mundial de 2014 en tierras brasileñas una enorme luz llegó iluminando a ese campo abandonado hasta que una explosión nuclear se hizo presente en la ciudad de Manaus, afortunadamente no había gente pero aún quedaron en la ruina más de lo que estaban antes de aquel certamen en el 2014 considerado hasta la fecha como uno de los peores mundiales de la historia.

Finalmente el primer tiempo culminó con una Kyoko bajando al suelo sin sudar una gota y un Endo derribado sobre el suelo junto a una dolencia en su mano derecha, Kazemaru como los demás acudieron a un adolorido Endo que se aferraba a su mano derecha sintiendo el punzante dolor.

.

.

.

En el banquillo de Raimon estaban los jugadores descansando mientras Kazemaru como Domon miraban desde donde estaban a Kyoko y a las atacantes de Nanamori, sea Akari y Yui. La rubia otaku era regañada por Ayano mientras Akari miraba con algo de culpa a Gouenji y a Endo, sobre todo al pobre que estaba apretándose su puño derecho

-No esperaba que Nanamori fuera un equipo tan fuerte- Comentó el defensa peliazul

-Oye, nadie sabe que tipo de jugadas realizan esas chicas, aunque la técnica de Toshino da miedo con solo verla- Dijo Domon mientras veía con temor e incertidumbre a la rubia otaku que de repente lo vio y le hizo una seña alzando tres dedos y luego simulando un agujero con la otra mano… El tercer gol lo iba anotar ella con esa chilena poderosa y destructiva

-Si este es el nivel de Nanamori, tendremos que buscar otros métodos o estaremos perdidos- Dijo Matsuno mientras estaba quitándose su gorrita y limpiándose el sudor de su rostro

-No seas negativo Matsuno- Endo se levantó para dirigirse a su equipo- Ya verás como las superaremos, ¿Recuerdan lo que dije cuando nos enfrentamos a Sengoku Ninja? Si el método simple no funciona, usaremos uno más complicado o si no aumentaremos la dificultad

(Nota: Un buen proverbio de la vida diaria)

Los demás asintieron sin ni siquiera dar una queja pues era sabido que Endo con su carisma y personalidad era el ancla que los llevó hasta aquí en las nacionales, se enfrentaron con diversos oponentes con estilos singulares de futbol y tenían dificultades tras otras para lograr superarlos. Ahora se enfrentaban contra un grupo de chicas que tenían un estilo propio de futbol y era obviamente más fuertes que anteriores equipos, no por algo aplastó a Kidokawa que era uno de los máximos favoritos.

Aki mientras tanto le dio con sutileza y humildad una botella de agua

-Toma Endo-kun, necesitas hidratarte para el partido

-Gracias, Aki-chan…- El joven aceptó el ofrecimiento aunque tuvo una molestia en la mano derecha lo que causó incertidumbre en el Raimon

-Endo, déjame ver tu mano- Kazemaru en menos de nada se percató de la dolencia de su capitán el cual no lo pensó dos veces y en efecto tenía una abolladura en plena mano derecha a lo que Haruna decidió ir de inmediato por el botiquín

-¿Acaso protegías la portería con la mano lastimada?- Preguntó con severidad mientras el pobre no tuvo más que otra que hablar con la verdad

-De hecho fue cuando Ayano usó su Dragón Naciente y lo detuve con la mano fantasma pero, no se preocupen chicos, estoy bien

-¿Estás seguro?- Indagó Kazemaru

Endo asintió mientras Aki estaba vendándole la mano lastimada y culminando con un tierno beso como si le deseara buena suerte para lograr revertir el marcador

-Ya está listo Endo

-Muchas gracias, Aki, te amo

-Chicos…- Kazemaru tomó la batuta mientras los demás miraban al portero como al pobre Kabeyama que estaba sentado y triste debido a que no habían más camisetas debido a que Sakurako le vomitó el dorsal- Tenemos que ayudar a nuestro capitán como en buscar un reemplazo para Kabeyama

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar en nosotros- Dijo Kurimatsu rascándose la nariz y sonriendo con confianza

-Por ningún motivo dejaremos que ellas lleguen a la portería- Agregó Domon

-Nosotros detendremos todos los posibles ataques de Akaza y Toshino, sin olvidar a las demás de Nanamori- Recalcó Matsuno

-Endo siempre nos ha protegido en la portería, ahora es nuestro momento para devolverle el favor- Dijo Someoka determinado a ganar a Kyoko

-No permitiremos que pase cerca de nuestro capitán- Agregó Ichinose mientras por su parte Gouenji asentía y Kidou ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de que le tenía confianza como lealtad

Endo no tuvo que otra que aceptar el gesto de sus amigos y compañeros de cancha, por ser terco le pasaba esta situación pero con que ellos estaban aprendiendo y llevando a cabo la motivación que se les mencionó y enseñó estaba bien, ya era hora de que demostraran cuando habían aprendido de sus batallas.

Endo les transmitió buenos sentimientos y emociones que debían expresar en todo momento, eran más que un simple equipo de soccer en secundaria, eran como una notable familia en el que todos mostraban sus alegrías y tristezas… Era la razón por la que amaban y practicaban el futbol, era difícil que patear un balón de un lado a otro les permitía conocer nuevas personas, lugares y retos.

-Super Bobos…- En eso era Kyoko que estaba sobre la vitrina del banquillo mientras todos los jugadores del Raimon no estaban sorprendidos ni siquiera Gouenji ni Kido no les causó sorpresa en ver a alguien tan pesada, era buena portera y tenía lo necesario pero eso era un arma de doble filo hasta sus amigas lo admitían: En ocasiones la rubia otaku era en ocasiones irritante y causaba más pesadez que agrado, Raimon no era la excepción.

-Oye Gouenji, no importa lo que pase, te derrotaré como una hormiga y seré mejor goleadora que Akari, créeme viejo, mis poderes superaran a los suyos, tengo mil locuras que hacer en el…

Justo cuando ya iba a hablar la ignoraron, era peor que cuando Akari no tenía su presencia o cuando Sakurako se destrozaba en llanto por ser plana y bajita o cuando Chizuru la mandaba al carajo ante sus incesantes insinuaciones a lo cual siguió intentando hacer su monologo pero Yui en menos de nada la llevó jalando de los labios, ya era suficiente de sus tonterías contra Raimon pero se soltó solo para verle los detallitos a alguna de las tres gerentes pero terminó ahora llevada con brusquedad gracias a Ayano que por cierto, como siempre no quería ni admitir ni expresar que tenía unos celos de esas muchachas, en especial cierta chica pelirroja con facha de millonaria.

.

.

.

Kyoko estaba con su entrenadora enfrente de las demás chicas al mando de Yui que miraban con tristeza o malestar, pues Kyoko aunque fue brillante en la portería cometió tonterías sin olvidar a que mandó a Harada a montarse sobre el arco y estropear la primera oportunidad del descuento para el Raimon.

-Oh vamos chicas, ¿Qué les pashó?- Dijo Kyoko con una pequeña cara de lamento- No estamos perdiendo el partido, les llevamos dos goles, podemos hacerles muchos más… No se preocupen, aún podemos ganarles a los Super Bobos

La entrenadora decidió suspirar y planificar su estrategia

-En este segundo tiempo, Kyoko irá a la delantera con Akari mientras Harada ocupará su lugar- Las chicas no dieron queja al respecto pues la rubia otaku era la líbero del equipo- Entiendo que llevamos ventaja sobre Raimon pero recuerden que ellos ganaron sus partidos teniendo de su lado varias nuevas técnicas aunque tienen una debilidad.

La entrenadora señaló a…

-¡¿Endo?!

-Así, en cuestión de técnicas combinadas es su talón de Aquiles, Endo es participe en varias técnicas como las del Ave Inmortal o el Gol Relampago 2 y entre otras. Al salir del arco hace que por un momento su equipo sea totalmente vulnerable a pesar de contar con buenos defensas.

Señaló a Yui y Chinatsu como a Sakurako que recién se alivió y a Himawari

-Funami y Yoshikawa, procuren marcar a Gouenji y Kido, Ohmuro y Furutani marcarán a Ichinose y Kazemaru

-Hai…- Asintieron y Namori centró su mirada a Ayano

-Sugiura, tendrás que conectar jugadas con Toshino y Akaza

-Hai…- Un leve sonrojo se colocó en la cara

-Hermanas Ikeda, tendrán que estar a la defensa junto con Matsumoto, Furutani y Ohmuro

-Hai…- Chitose como siempre estaba con su habitual sangrado nasal viendo como Kyoko jugaría en junta con Ayano mientras Chizuru estaba enojada debido a que quería que su hermana fuera de centro con Ayano pero era evidente que Kyoko como libero tenía más experiencia y Akari era una goleadora indiscutible

Las chicas decidieron asentir ahora con los cambios propuestos, Kyoko ahora usaría la dorsal número 12 mientras Harada ahora era la número 13 con el uniforme negro de portera, las Ikeda eran defensas mientras Rise mantenía el puesto de capitana y estratega. El segundo tiempo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina mientras el marcador estaba su favor pero habría posibilidades de que Raimon revertiría la situación llevándose la victoria.

-Una cosa más chicas- Irrumpió- Si en caso de que la secundaria Zeus gane en el bloque A, ya saben que debemos que renunciar y cederle el titulo- Kyoko hizo un bufido de enojo mientras algunas con tristeza miraron a su entrenadora pero la entendían- Sé como se sienten a pesar de que están teniendo un gran partido contra Raimon pero hemos sido testigos de como esa escuela derrotó a otras en menos de nada y no quiero verlas terminar peor que el instituto imperial, ustedes para mí son mis hijas y no quiero perderlas cuando aún comienzan a experimentar su juventud... Yo nunca me lo perdonaría

Las jugadoras como su entrenadora nuevamente hicieron ese circulo para luego exclamar tres veces Banzai y salir a pelear en el campo de batalla mientras su entrenadora estaba limpiándose las lagrimas al quitarse sus lentes, una lastima que las circunstancias fueran otras o de lo contrario sería un equipo que lograba algo histórico en el fútbol pero por desgracia las ambiciones de unos pocos son la tumba de la esperanza de muchos, más cuando si era un equipo creado por Kageyama, el hombre que usaba ese deporte para hacerlo trizas.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el banquillo de Raimon, los jugadores del conjunto se dieron cuenta de los cambios mientras por otro lado eso de que ahora Kyoko y amigas eran una amenaza en cancha les dejaba un aire de duda e incertidumbre sobre todo para Kido el cual trataba de buscar un punto débil en Nanamori.

-¡Oigan amigos, animo!- Decía Aki que estaba vestida con el uniforme de Raimon junto con Haruna, ambas chicas estaban calentando ya que posiblemente Nanamori hallara encontrado una falla en su equipo y claro, Kidou tenia un arma secreta para tratar de evadir los tiros de la presencia de Akari mientras que Aki entraría en lugar de alguno de ellos mientras Hibiki planearía la salida de dos chicos por Haruna y Aki.

-¡Animo, chicos! Si logramos derrotar a la defensa de Toshino y Harada, verán que obtendremos la ventaja

-Estoy seguro de que Toshino Kyoko y Akari jugarán con todas sus fuerzas en este segundo tiempo- Decía Kido mientras veía a calentar a la rubia otaku

-Y además, aún Akari no realizó su técnica secreta- Habló Gouenji

-¿Te refieres al tiro de la presencia?- Indagó Ichinose

-Exacto, algo me dice que esto no terminará aquí y más cuando Toshino está al ataque

-¡No se preocupen chicos!- Exclamó Endo con el puño alzado- ¡No me importa que tiros sean o hagan, yo los detendré a como dé lugar!

.

.

.

La patada inicial fue de Gouenji y Someoka pero en menos de nada Sakurako interceptó la pase para dársela a Kyoko y compañía. Ahora la ofensiva era de aquellas tres amigas de infancia que estaban a la ofensiva por medio de pases que desordenaban la defensiva, Kabeyama y Kazemaru fueron burlados por Yui.

La pelinegra se la pasó a Ayano la cual logró librarse de las marcas de Kurimatsu y Domon, en menos de nada Kyoko tomó el esférico e intentó dispara con su super chilena hacia la portería pero no contaba que Kazemaru le había evitado el intento de remate.

-Olvídalo, Toshino Kyoko- Amenazó el peliazul- No permitiré que anotes el tercer gol- Estaba decidido a encarar cuantas veces sea necesarias a Kyoko como a Akari a lo cual lanzó el balón a Ichinose para el contraataque pero no contaba que Rise como Himawari y las hermanas Ikeda hicieron una técnica de ofensiva en forma de taladro la cual arrasó y mandó al suelo a todos los jugadores que estaban ante ellas

En menos de nada Akari tuvo el esférico desapareciendo ante Kazemaru para luego tirar de una vez pero de pronto Kido saltó haciendo una acrobacia y en menos de nada el balón ya estaba fuera del área y de pronto ya estaba Haruna portando el uniforme de Raimon con el dorsal 17, la joven usaba sus anteojos rojos y una bufanda roja con el kanji 帝 que era el signo distintivo del Instituto Imperial.

La chica miraba con algo de nervios el campo pero con que estaba al lado de su hermano como en estar con sus amigos eso se hacía completamente de lado. Matsuno decidió ir por Haruna a lo que se fue a los banquillos a descansar y mirar el partido mientras los demás estaban extrañados ante la decisión de Kido pero confiaban en que eso daría el resultado a obtener

-¿Otro Kido en el equipo?- Preguntó algo desconcertada Kyoko viendo las similitudes de la chica de anteojos rojos y cabello azul, aunque admitía que se veía muy bonita así.

.

.

.

OMAKE SOBRE EL SEGUNDO GOL DE NANAMORI

Chinatsu estaba frente a la portería del Raimon mientras Endo estaba listo para atrapar su tiro

-¡Voy a acabarte Endo! ¡Nadie habla con mi Yui senpai más que yo!- En eso la pelirrosa chutó a lo Super Campeones, de pronto el balón se transformó en una ráfaga con sonidos de bala como si fuesen una ametralladora que iban hacia el portero de bandana naranja el cual iba a usar su mano fantasma pero de pronto una bala impactó en su pierna izquierda haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras el balón estaba en juego

Nuevamente Chinatsu hizo su shut que iba directo hasta que de pronto una grande figura se asomó en frente de Endo, era Kabeyama el cual estaba de espaldas cubriendo a su capitán mientras recibía la lluvia de balas que impactaban su grande espalda, Endo estaba con la boca abierta viendo como uno de sus mejores amigos como uno de los mejores defensas era asesinado ante sus ojos.

-¡Kabeyama!

-Ah... Capitán... Esa expresión no le queda bien su rostro- El defensa de afro verde sonreía tenuemente- M-me complace que usara mis musculos como escudo... Ya sabe usted que soy el mejor jugador que ha tenido en mucho tiempo- El defensa cayó lentamente de rodillas sin dejar de sonreír hasta terminar en el suelo, todo esto en cámara lenta mientras Endo estaba en shock

-¡¿Quién será el siguiente?- Exclamó la mediocampista de Nanamori no sin antes sonreír como una villana a lo Light Yagami, nuevamente la pelirrosa chutó al tiempo que Domon e Ichinose corrían para defender a su capitán pero fueron alcanzados por las balas de la metralleta, el primero fue el defensa peliverde y el ultimo fue el castaño norteamericano

-L-lo sentimos mucho... Endo- Decía el pelos parados de verde que estaba caído bocabajo en el suelo sonriendo junto a una mueca de dolor

-Ah... Siempre... Somos los últimos en... Ayudarte...- Decía el centrocampista que estaba tirado bocarriba no sin antes guiñar con un ojo sonriendo para luego terminar con su amigo perdiendo sus vidas

-¡Domon! ¡Ichinose!- Gritaba el portero del Raimon el cual estaba con lagrimas y varias manchas de lo que podría ser sangre aunque por una extraña razón sabía a Ketchup

-Jeje, eres un maldito estúpido, Satoru Endo- Decía Light Yagami que estaba disfrazado de Chinatsu

-Eres una...

-Endo...-Cerca del capitán estaba Kazemaru enfrente suyo, el defensa peliazul estaba desenvainando dos katanas, una en cada mano, el joven estaba dispuesto a ganar o morir.

El peliazul se puso a correr con sus armas en alto mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, Chinatsu nuevamente chutó a lo Super Campeones creando otra rafaga de balas que en menos de nada impactaron contra el cuerpo del defensa ofensivo el cual cayó sin vida aún sosteniendo sus katanas. Endo estaba de rodillas, cabeza agachada mientras de pronto comenzó a llover sobre la cancha, en menos de nada el cielo estaba gris y claro había un charco brillante rojo y una tonada de piano triste.

El castaño caminó en medio del aguacero cojeando y a pesar del dolor en sus piernas no le impidió incorporarse para limpiar con su bandana las heridas de sus amigos muertos, volverse a pararse mientras la lluvia hacía caer su cabello mientras su bandana se volvía roja, luego se la puso en su cabeza y ahora estaba un nuevo Endo, un portero surgido del odio y segado por la venganza y listo para destruir a sus amigas con una ametralladora a lo Rambo.

.

.

.

¿Eso era real o acaso era la imaginación extraña como bizarra de Sakurako? Pues ella momentos antes del segundo tanto a favor de Nanamori sufrió y mareo hasta le vomitó la camiseta a un defensa del Raimon... Una vez más su estomago le empezó a doler y fue a vomitar en la bebida de la entrenadora Namori... Y hablando de Namori por alguna extraña razón clavaba su mirada en las tres gerentes de Raimon.

-Esa chica pelirroja es la más caliente de todas... ¿Es virgen? ¿Será soltera?... Algo me dice que es activa


	5. Chapter 5

Haruna Otonashi estaba jugando con la dorsal 17, tenía sus gafas rojas puestas mientras tenía una bufanda roja con el kanji distintivo 帝 que era el símbolo distintivo del instituto imperial. La joven estaba en frente de su hermano mientras éste miraba quizás con seriedad con su hermana pero después una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Confío en ti, Haruna…

-Por supuesto, hermano…

Era saque de banda a favor de Nanamori cobrado por Sakurako la cual lanzó a lo tonto contra los pechos de Himawari y en menos de nada Ayano estaba con la pelota y tenía que dar un centro, en menos de nada disparó el balón para enviársela a Kyoko o a Akari pero en menos de nada la número 17, Otonashi interceptó el balón y en menos de nada corría con una gran velocidad mientras Kido se libró de esos molestos melones de Himawari.

En menos de nada la joven iba a conectar una jugada con su hermano que planeaba conectar pase gol para Someoka… O eso les hacía creer a Nanamori. La peliazul corría con todas sus fuerzas pero fue detenida por Chinatsu y Yui que la marcaba mientras Someoka lo estaba por Ayano que lo perseguía mientras Kyoko aprovechaba para correr como Flash hacia la portería.

Haruna en menos de nada ya estaba rodeada por las dos centrocampos de Nanamori mientras ahora las Ikeda iban tras Kido el cual asintió de manera cómplice con Someoka. La peliazul en menos de nada aunque de una manera algo torpe logró librarse de Yui y de Himawari sobre todo de ese par de aspectos pero de pronto Chinatsu la empujó con el brazo contra el suelo logrando tener el control.

Pero de pronto el arbitro ahora era una joven de cabello rubio recogido alto, ojos azules claros como el hielo y una figura bastante resaltable sobre todo por el busto y una estatura alta. Por su mirada diría que ella era como el hielo, tan fría pero también tan seria y enfocada en las reglas. En menos de nada Eli Ayase (De Love Live!) le sacó una amarilla a Chinatsu cobrando un tiro indirecto a favor de Raimon y a Sakurako ya que la muy tonta le jalaba la bufanda a la peliazul aunque quedó boquiabierta pues no lo sabía.

Hablando de la pobre Sakurako ahora estaba con ojos en espiral pues desde que Haruna empezó a correr de manera accidental fue llevada de la mano y claro se mareó a lo cual Himawari decidió marcar a Haruna para rescatar a su loli pero como fue infructuoso Chinatsu decidió empujarla para liberar a su amiga de primer año.

El tiro fue cobrado por Domon que se la pasó corto a Kazemaru que corría como el viento mientras Kyoko quería hacerle una barrida por detrás mientras Akari iba a su marca pero el peliazul se la pasó profunda a Haruna la cual volvía a correr como nunca como si tuviera confianza en sí misma que como los demás la tenían en ella.

Haruna estaba corriendo como nunca en eso Rise ordenó a las hermanas Ikeda y Kyoko marcaran en circulo a Haruna pero Kyoko hizo una señal de sus dedos índices de cada mano, y de pronto habían cuatro Kyokos rodeando en circulo a Haruna junto a las Ikeda y Rise dando a entender que era una tactica de bloqueo.

En menos de nada las cuatro Kyokos se lanzaron de barridas para quitarle el balón a Haruna pero ésta teniéndose sus gafas pudo leer los movimientos de las tres y en menos de nada los evadía, aunque la manera en que lo hacía Kyoko era inusual ya que en la manera en que la rubia otaku saltaba era más que patadas voladoras de kung fu.

-¡Bien hecho Kyoko-chan!- Gritó Chinatsu

-Esa chica…- Kido apretó los dientes- No sólo quiere quitarle el balón, también quiere golpearla… Esa…

-¡MOCOSA TRAMPOSA!- Gritó Someoka con ira en su voz pero de pronto…

Chizuru le dio un empujón a Kyoko y en menos de nada los clones desaparecieron y luego le robó el balón (Y de manera correcta) a la peliazul, corrió lo más que pudo pero fue barrida por Kido el cual corrió para darle una pase fuerte para Someoka el cual con Gouenji asintió para planear su técnica Tornado Dragón.

El pelirrosa rapado disparó el esférico con su impacto dragón hacia arriba mientras que el peliblanco de cabellos parados saltó para realizar su tornado de fuego en eso Chinatsu y Kyoko saltaron al aire para evitarlo, Kyoko iba a hacer una patada voladora de karate a la cara y Chinatsu al pie pero en menos de nada, el peliblanco disparó directo con la zurda en espiral dejando a Chinatsu en shock y a Kyoko… La rubia otaku fue golpeada por el dragón rojo que emergía de la técnica.

El dragón rojo iba directo a la portería mientras la portera Harada estaba al tanto de la técnica. En menos de nada la portera creció como una portero gigante de cuatro o cinco metros logrando atrapar con sus enormes manos una de las técnicas más poderosas del Raimon. Los jugadores del conjunto de Inazuma estaban mudos del miedo al ver que esa chica Harada era un ser terrible de cinco metros y un balón en sus manos era como cargar a una insignificante bola.

En menos de nada Harada volvió a su estado original pero aún así los de Raimon ahora estaban muertos del terror cuando resultaba que medía el doble de estatura promedio de las chicas, y tenía el balón en sus manos como si fuese un pequeño bebé mientras Kyoko estaba cruzada de brazos sonriendo con superioridad.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que ella llegó rápido esa chica?- Comentó Ichinose

-Si te refieres a la técnica de Harada, yo tampoco no lo entiendo- Dijo Domon

-No, me refería a cómo demonios Toshino Kyoko escaló al arco si hace unos segundos estaba aquí con nosotros

-Ya que lo mencionas, nunca he visto a una chica más rara

Quizás Harada medía casi tres metros pero habían jugadores más pequeños que pudiesen ganarle… Si es que pudiesen por que esa chica si se le llamaba así era un Goliat que detenía sin moverse de su sitio… Ahora entendían porque los hermanos Mukata no pudieron anotar más a pesar de haber usado sus técnicas, Harada lograba detenerlas y dándoles un terrible golpe de realidad a los trillizos.

-¡Jajaja!- Kyoko se echó a reírse como una villana mientras estaba encima de la portería mientras los de Raimon, sobretodo Chizuru, Gouenji y Kido la miraban con fastidio- Shuuya Gouenji, sé que eres el gran goleador del Raimon pero hoy anotarás ninguno

-¿Qué dices?

-Vamos a ganarles metiéndoles muchos pero muchos goles sin dejar que ustedes nos anoten un gol, Rumiko-chan es la mejor portera del torneo, la mejor, mucho mejor que Endo y los demás porteros- Se bajó del arco le pidió a la portera que la cargara

-¿Estás lista Rumiko-chan?

La portera gorda y fornida decidió cargar con una mano a Kyoko y en menos de nada lanzó a la rubia otaku como si fuese un proyectil y luego después hizo un poderoso saque hacia la otra portería, en el aire Kyoko divisó a Yui y en menos de nada conectó de cabeza a su amiga la cual recibió de pecho dando inicio a la ofensiva de Nanamori.

Yui hizo pase con Ayano la cual estaba acercándose frente a Kurimatsu y Domon, se percató y mandó una pase alta hacia el cielo, Kyoko iba a aterrizar para aprovechar el momento pero Akari saltó al cielo haciendo un cabezaso, el chute era una ráfaga de luz pero en menos de nada desapareció.

Endo estaba preparado mientras Haruna estaba cerca suyo junto con Kabeyama y Kazemaru, la segunda gerente que jugaba como defensa se ajustó sus anteojos mientras de pronto su vista era como un radar que calculaba un punto redondo y en menos de nada estaba un punto rojo.

-Endo… A la derecha del arco

-Ok…

El portero se ubicó en la zona dicha por la joven peliazul y en menos de nada usa su mano fantasma para detener la chilena de la presencia logrando detener un intento de gol a manos de Nanamori. Endo tenía en su mano derecha un balón hirviendo en humo

-Ay no…- Akari quedó asustada tipo anime al ver que el portero del Raimon usó su tecnica más poderosa y en menos de nada hizo un saque largo mientras estaba hablando con Haruna

-¿Qué fue eso que con tus gafas?

-Bueno, verás usé mi técnica llamada Super Scanner

-¿Super Scanner?

-De hecho me basé en la habilidad de mi hermano para leer los movimientos del enemigo, de hecho esta técnica se basa en rastrear no solo el balón, sino que también averigua la posición del enemigo y de esa manera robarle el balón

-Ahora entiendo por que Kido te puso como zaguera, Akari tiene la habilidad de desaparecer por unos instantes como su tiro especial y no sabemos en que dirección, no cabe duda que tu hermano es un genio

-Pero no creo ser tan buena- Bajó un poco la cabeza pero el buen Endo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica mientras le sonreía, era imposible estar triste ante su presencia como si nunca existiese el dolor

-Al contrario, esa habilidad y esa velocidad que tienes son cosas geniales, te aseguro que Kido sabe apreciar tu esfuerzo y está orgulloso de ti

-Gracias, capitán…- En eso el sonido de sus gafas alertaron a la peliazul- Al parecer Nanamori está atacando de nuevo, según mi rastreador Toshino está al ataque

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Haruna, ya sabes que yo defenderé la portería

La peliazul asintió mientras fue a las afueras del área, Domon y Kido ahora marcaban a Yui, la pelinegra iba a centrar a Kyoko pero en menos de nada Haruna saltó con el balón al pecho, se la dio a Domon que cabeceó para Ichinose lo que dejó como idiota a la rubia.

-No… No puede ser- Se lamentó Kyoko al estilo anime

En menos de nada Ayano tenía el esférico, anticipando la marca de Domon hizo un centro para que Kyoko hiciera su chilena Mirakurun pero la defensa Haruna saltó para impedirlo con una patada de media chilena a lo super campeones, ambas fuerzas chocaban entre sí mientras el balón estaba tan presionado que quería salirse de un disparo.

En menos de nada el balón salió elevado en el aire pero en menos de nada Ayano tomó el balón, hizo con su movimiento de manos invocando al Dragón morado elevándolo al aire saltando con él y en menos de nada hizo su Dragón Naciente de Rozan pero Endo emprendió sus puños de boxeo contra el hocico del dragón.

Ahora Kyoko aprovechó para también darle de puñetazos al balón, era una pelea para ver quién de ellos era más fuerte y quién de ellos tenía el espíritu ardiente hasta que Endo culminó con una uppercut derecha al esférico mandándolo a volar mientras el dragón ahora dorado golpeaba a la rubia despistada en el mentón enviándola a volar por los aires.

Kyoko cayó al suelo mientras Ayano y Yui miraban atónitas al poderoso portero Endo

-No dejaré que metan otro gol- Una mirada amenazante con unos ojos castaños brillantes de desafío se dibujaba en el rostro de Endo mientras Akari miraba con seriedad a aquel muchacho, sin duda el portero de bandana naranja era un gran reto en su vida

Akane estaba con una sombra ahora azul mientras entrelazaba sus manos orando por su hermana y esperando que ella anotara un segundo gol para Nanamori.

-Bien Endo, buena jugada- Felicitó la peliazul mientras estaba de pie

-No es nada… Haruna, buena chilena- La aludida sonrió y en menos de nada fue a su posición mientras tanto a la distancia….

Sakurako corría por la banda para pasársela a Himawari, Shourinji estaba frente suyo pero logró burlarlo anticipando a Kazemaru, en menos de nada Himawari tomó el balón pero anticipando una barrida de Domon hizo un centro torpe que fue para Kyoko la cual iba a hacer un tiro de remate a lo Super Campeones.

La rubia disparó de derecha pero en frente de ella estaba Kabeyama que parado frente y con decisión impidió el nuevo intento de gol usando su técnica del muro haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo y el esférico quedara en manos de Endo.

La tribuna estaba que contaminaba con la algarabía pues en menos de los primeros minutos de la segunda mitad a pesar de estar perdiendo dos goles a cero estaban impidiendo todo ataque de parte de la ofensiva de Nanamori aunque ésta no se quedaba atrás debido a que tenían a una terrible portera como lo era Harada.

Ahora Haruna estaba corriendo a máxima velocidad junto con Domon e Ichinose, mientras ahora Chinatsu iba tras su marca a lo cual la joven tiró en alto mientras tanto Yui como Ayano marcaban a Kido y Someoka pero… Era el plan de Kido, era un engaño, Haruna con su velocidad podía hacerles creer que iba a conectar con Someoka pero en realidad era para que Gouenji y Kabeyama hicieran el Gol Relámpago 1.

El goleador de fuego y el gordo de afro verde decidieron salir corriendo lo más que podían a la par con Someoka y Kido a lo cual ambos saltaron desde uno y otro extremo. Kabeyama infló su panza mientras Gouenji se impulsó para lanzar una chilena con la izquierda pero nuevamente Harada no se movía al tiempo que detenía el balón entre sus enormes manos.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- Comentó Chizuru mientras estaba en su posición como defensa, Harada hizo un gran saque largo hacia Kyoko y Ayano, en menos de nada la rubia se perfiló para disparar de derecha y la tsundere de izquierda mientras Endo aguardaba para atrapar su tiro

Chitose estaba sangrando por la nariz y Chizuru estaba mirando con fastidio, quería que su hermana rematara con Ayano pero era evidente que Kyoko tenía más habilidad en la cancha que Chitose.

En menos de nada remataron Kyoko y Ayano juntas su tiro gemelo Kyoaya, es decir, la rubia otaku y la tsundere hicieron un tiro mellizo, es decir ambas dispararon el chute, ese disparo iba volando dando vueltas a lo que Endo quedó sin habla ante tal disparo

-¿Qué diablos es esto?... ¡No me importa, la detendré!- Gritó Kazemaru que se vino al ataque pero por la trayectoria espiral del tiro no lo pudo evitar, en eso Endo aprovechó para volver a usar su mano fantasma pero de pronto la técnica fue destruida lo que parecía ser el tercer tanto de Nanamori pero…

De pronto estaba Haruna evitando el chute con una magistral patada voladora y en menos de nada conectaba jugadas con Kazemaru. Yui y Ayano iban a marcar al peliazul pero se la pasó profunda a Haruna la cual aprovechó para usar ante Sakurako y Himawari otra técnica que despertó

-Balón ilusión

De pronto varios balones rodearon a ambas rivales tsunderes y en menos de nada la más bajita cayó mareada al suelo mientras la peliazul quedó aturdida mientras Haruna salió corriendo y lanzó centro a Gouenji que iba en junta con Kazemaru. Chizuru iba tras Kazemaru el cual se liberó de su marca, Rise le hizo una barrida pero se la pasó a Kido.

El estratega del Raimon ahora estaba contra Kyoko la cual lo retaba a quitarle el balón, el chico de googles le hizo un túnel y en menos de nada el balón ahora estaba en manos de Gouenji el cual junto con Kazemaru patearon al mismo tiempo por el aire. Los dos jugadores del Raimon saltaron al aire, Kazemaru estaba en posición de disparar de derecha y Gouenji estaba en posición de chilena con derecha.

Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo creando una especie de ave de tres alas que voló hacia la portería, en menos de nada la ráfaga chocó contra el cuerpo de Harada la cual trataba de atraparlo pero el balón en menos de nada chocó contra su pecho y la envió a volar hacia la red dando el primer tanto como descuento para el Raimon.

Los dos goleadores se dieron las cinco mientras las Yuru Yuri estaban atónitas ante tal despliegue de poder por parte de la dupla goleadora de Gouenji y Kazemaru sobre todo Yui que miró algo cómplice con Kyoko y Akari… Ellas también se esforzaron en lograr una técnica especial combinada.

.

.

.

Nuevamente la ofensiva estaba para Nanamori esta vez con Ayano atacando por la banda, en menos de nada Kyoko logró burlarse de Domon e Ichinose, la tsundere mandó un centro con tal de que la rubia hiciera su chilena Mirakurun pero Kabeyama marcaba a la goleadora, debido a su gran tamaño le era imposible mandar un centro.

De pronto Sakurako estaba libre a lo que la tsundere mandó el centro y en menos de nada la pequeña planita hizo una finta bajando la cabeza y en menos de nada Akari hizo su tiro de la presencia pero Haruna usando su técnica Super Scanner logró salvar de una buena patada el tiro enviándolo fuera de meta dando un cobro de puerta para Raimon.

En eso Hibiki se dio cuenta de algo

-Al parecer esa chica, Akari está desesperada por querer anotar un gol debido a los evites de Haruna y a su técnica de scanneo. Kyoko es una gran atacante pero desgraciadamente sus intentos fueron torpes, en menos tiempo el equipo perderá la armonía.

-Entonces, entrenador… ¿Podemos aprovechar esto a nuestro favor?- Preguntó Aki que ya estaba vestida con el uniforme amarillo de Raimon con el dorsal 15 mientras los demás chicos seguían extrañados, no por que su primera gerente y entrenadora jugaba sino que, ¿Era Aki capaz de jugar y efectuar una jugada junto con Domon e Ichinose?

-De seguro ya Kido se dio de cuenta y tomará esto como una carta a nuestro favor- Sonrió grande mientras miraba que Kidou tenía un brillo en su mirada mientras se estaba reuniendo con Domon, Ichinose y Endo

-Al parecer una de ellas está desesperada para ganar, la defensa del marcador nos hizo efecto y ahora nos queda atacar para lograr el empate- Dijo Kido mientras miraba en todas partes procurando que nadie los escuchara

-Será complicado porque están al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Gouenji y Someoka

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieren muchachos?- Indagó Domon mientras a Ichinose se le prendió la luz

-¿Y por qué no creamos eso para crear otra estrategia?

-Excelente, Ichinose…- Miraba que Shourinji salía fuera del juego y estaba Aki entrando en su lugar- Creo que es una muy buena oportunidad

En eso la joven salió al campo mientras veía todo a su alrededor, de hecho pareciera que el destino le hizo volver al pasado y pelear al lado de sus dos amigos de infancia y del joven que era su capitán y le gustaba, no sabía si algún tenía habilidad como la que tenía en el pasado pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por el equipo.

La joven se reunió con sus dos amigos mientras estos la miraban con asombro

-Te queda muy bien el uniforme- Dijo Domon mirando de reojo-

-Oh vamos Asuka…- Se sonrojó pero no se permitió doblegarse- No se preocupen daré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarles con el triple Pegaso

-De acuerdo, confiaremos en ti y esperemos que nuestra técnica nos dé el empate- Dijo enérgico Ichinose mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

-Sí, lo haré…- Miró a Endo que estaba en la distancia, le sonrió grande y le alzó el pulgar a lo que Aki le guiñó el ojo en señal de que se daban buena confianza, la joven salió con su amigo de la infancia en el campo mientras…

Kido se reunía con Gouenji y Someoka

-Muchachos, ya saben que hacer…

-Sí…- Asintieron los dos goleadores

.

.

.

El saque de puerta se efectuó con Endo que se la pasó en corto para Domon lo que causó sorpresa en Nanamori, sobretodo en las tres atacantes

-Esto… Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué se la pasaría tan repente a uno de sus defensas?- Dijo Akari notando que había otra nueva jugadora en el Raimon- ¿Acaso planearán una jugada con esa chica llamada Kino?

-Ya que lo dices, parecen que tienen otra estrategia guardada para el empate aparte de Otonashi… Se nota que Raimon tiene buenos jugadores y están dispuestos a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias

-¡Le voy a quitar el balón!- Exclamó Kyoko que se puso a correr como loca con tal de quitarle el balón pero de pronto Gouenji y Someoka corrían hacia el otro extremo a lo que Kyoko exclamó

-¡Yui, chicas! ¡Se la va a pasar a Gouenji para el ataque!

-¡Muy bien!... Ayano

-Sí

En eso las dos chicas decidieron marcar a Gouenji mientras Someoka lo estaba por Chinatsu y Sakurako, ambos corrían hacia el otro extremo. En eso Domon aprovechó para centrar hacia Kido el cual recibió el balón mientras Kyoko se lanzó hacia él

-¡Aki, Domon, ¿Listos?!

-¡Hai!- Los dos muchachos salieron corriendo de sus posiciones mientras la rubia otaku estaba con cara de WTF, a la distancia Yui y Ayano se dieron cuenta de que nuevamente cayeron en un engaño de Kido

Namori veía con un impresión aquello

-Ahora lo entiendo, primero pusieron a Otonashi debido a que despertó su habilidad y en menos de nada detectara la presencia del enemigo, con razón varios tiros de Akari fueron evitados y ahora con Kino las cosas se explican por sí mismas. Ya supieron que con Endo la portería sería desprotegida y por algo necesitaban de una persona atacante para realizar la técnica conjunto… Sin duda su entrenador fue muy astuto al poner a Kido en el equipo, solo espero que Harada y Kyoko hagan su esfuerzo en evitarlo

Ichinose ya tenía el balón mientras Aki y Domon le seguían de cerca, ambos corrían a una velocidad impresionante a lo Naruto. En eso Rise se dio cuenta a lo que ella y Chizuru, Himawari y Sakurako, Yui y Chinatsu decidieron ir para evitar el ataque combinado. En eso los tres amigos chocaron en un solo punto, Aki y Domon se cambiaron de lugar mientras el balón estaba detrás de ellos al tiempo que una enorme luz azul y flamas de en medio emergía del punto de encuentro.

Dicha forma logró la forma de un corcel blanco con alas que dejó boquiabiertas a las chicas de Nanamori

-Esa es la técnica triple Pegaso de que nos habló Namori sensei- Exclamó Akari que estaba en la zona de defensa de su equipo

Ichinose y sus dos amigos saltaron hacia el pegaso como casi volando por los aires hasta que cada uno puso sus pies sobre el esférico y de impulso mandaron al pegaso directo a la portería. Harada estaba parada para detener esa ráfaga azul pero se convirtió en un cometa que golpeó contra su cuerpo mandándola a la red dando el empate para el Raimon.

-Buen tiro chicos…- Exclamó Endo mientras Gouenji y Someoka se chocaron las manos, mientras Haruna se puso a correr para abrazar a su amiga que estaba en el suelo incorporándose mientras Domon e Ichinose se dieron un bro fist

-Excelente tiro, Aki

-Gracias, Gouenji

En eso ambos se dieron un bro fist lo mismo que sus dos amigos con el goleador de fuego mientras a la distancia Yui y Akari estaban sonriendo

-Vaya, nos empataron, sin duda alguna Kido es un genio- Dijo la pelinegra

-Su técnica fue muy impresionante y hasta me dio miedo- Comentó Akari

-Yo nunca creí que realizarían una técnica poderosa como esta y sin Endo en el ataque- Ayano vio de reojo a las dos nuevas jugadoras que daban mucho de que hablar- Otonashi y Kino, no juegan nada mal, algo me dice que tendremos muchos problemas más adelante con ellas dos

-Chicas, la presidenta me envió unos consejos para evitar esa técnica- Irrumpió Chizuru mientras las tres chicas se reunieron con la defensa para tratar una nueva estrategia para lograr el desempate

El partido estaba a dos tantos para cada equipo, era de esos partidos donde la tensión se hacía presente a cada rato y ambos bandos lucharían hasta desfallecer para lograr la victoria sobre todo Raimon debido a sus dos nuevas jugadoras que miraban de manera seria a Yui y Ayano que tampoco no se iban a darse por vencidas.

Era a partir que ambos equipos lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para lograr la victoria, una anotación podría definir el destino de esos 22 luchadores y del encuentro como tal…


	6. Chapter 6

El partido de la ronda B entre Raimon y Nanamori estaba con un marcador de 2-2, Nanamori comenzó con una fuerte ofensiva que puso en aprietos a Raimon y ahora en el segundo tiempo los chicos relámpago luego de una fuerte defensiva del marcador dieron la situación a su favor no sólo al ingreso de dos jugadores en el periodo complementario sino por las nuevas técnicas despiertas entre ellas la recientemente dominada el Triple Pegaso creada por Domon e Ichinose, aunque ahora estaba Aki en la ecuación.

Ahora era el momento de tensión en donde dos equipos trataban de buscar la manera aunque lo más desesperada posible para llevarse la victoria y la llave para enfrentarse a la temible Secundaria Zeus. Los del Raimon querían enfrentarse a ese equipo en venganza por la apabullante derrota del instituto imperial y por la obtención de su primera copa frontera nacional; las chicas de Nanamori solo querían retirarse del torneo no sin antes dejar su huella como un equipo desconocido que logró llegar lejos, enfrentarse contra Zeus obviamente era imposible pero antes que ser cobardes tenían que mostrar sus fuerzas y que mejor equipo para probarlas que uno de los colegios sensación del momento.

Kyoko Toshino, Yui Funami, Ayano Sugiura, Chinatsu Yoshikawa y Alari Akaza estaban al ataque del Nanamori mientras evadían y burlaban a los defensas del Raimon aunque tenían que cuidarse ahora de las dos nuevas jugadoras del onceavo de Inazuma, Aki Kino, centrocampista como portera suplente y Haruna Otonashi que era una zaguera (Combinación de mediocampista y defensa central) sobre todo ésta última que lograba con su técnica super scanner detectar los tiros de Akari y bloquearlos en el proceso.

Las cinco jugadoras le cedieron el mando a su libero Kyoko la cual como todo un Napoleón ordenó a sus amigas las cuales formaban una cruz con Akari en el centro de ésta.

-Muy chicas, es hora de demostrar nuestra técnica combinada

-Hai…- Asintieron en coro y procedieron al ataque mientras Kido y Gouenji estaban para encarar al quinteto de amazonas, las cinco se separaron dejando a Yui que estaba en el centro. La pelinegra disparó hacia arriba, Chinatsu que estaba a la derecha se lanzó para disparar hacia el otro lado, Ayano estaba a izquierda hizo un tiro hacia arriba, Kyoko hizo una especie de chilena acrobática que fue al centro y de repente.

Akari disparó un chute a lo Super campeones, dicho disparo ahora era una ráfaga con luces y brillos de un tono rosa fuerte tirando a fucsia…

-¡Tiro Yuru Yuri!

Endo sin dudarlo empleó su mano fantasma para detener el Yuru Yuri pero era tanta la fuerza y poder de la técnica en mención que el pobre guardameta era arrastrado hacia atrás, poco a poco el joven entraba a la portería, intentó usar las dos manos para tratar de evitar el desempate pero la técnica fue rota logrando entrar a la red, Nanamori había hecho el tercer tanto.

-Derrotaron mi mano fantasma…- Decía Endo mientras veía como su mano derecha estaba temblando, un tic invadía su ojo izquierdo debido al dolor en su mano derecha, Aki se le acercó para auxiliarlo pero en ese momento Kyoko sonreía con superioridad mientras el portero la miraba con fastidio producto del dolor

-¿Qué tal Super Bobos? Nuestro tiro Yuru Yuri es muy poderoso

-Te equivocas Toshino Kyoko- Era Goeunji rodeado de un cosmos de fuego y una figura de un demonio detrás de él- No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya

-¿Quieres que lo demostremos? Será muy divertido- Sonrió grande mientras ahora un tomate humanoide y super musculoso estaba detrás de ella, ambos seres estaban frente a frente en el típico fondo donde dos fuerzas se encaraban para dar comienzo a una épica batalla

A una distancia Aki y Haruna miraban con algo de medio a Kyoko la cual volvió a subirse al arco del Raimon con brazos sobre la cintura y sonriendo como si fuese el ser más poderoso del universo pero al rato Yui la llevaba a rastras por el oído mientras Ayano las miraba pero con unos celos pues había ocasiones en que Kyoko se pasaba de lanza con sus insinuaciones y claro, cuando uno está celoso se culpa a lo que está en frente.

-No puedo creer que hayan derrotado a la mano fantasma- Comentó la pelinegra mientras veía como su amigo estaba de pie preparado para seguir defendiendo la portería

-¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto?

-Solo sé que debemos confiar en Endo como él en nosotras- Respondió de manera simple la primera gerente mientras se volteaba para ir a su posición mientras Haruna estaba a una corta distancia para evadir nuevamente un tiro de Akari o un posible nuevo ataque del Tiro Yuru Yuri

.

.

.

Chinatsu estaba a la ofensiva mientras Aki como Ichinose la bloqueaban para no dejarla pasar, la pelirrosa hizo un centro para Yui la cual dio un centro aprovechando una barrida de Kidou, Kyoko la recibió de pecho e hizo un tiro de remate a lo Super campeones que iba hacia la cara de Endo pero Aki como todo una guerrera recibió el disparo de pecho.

Era de esos momentos de tensión al estilo del viejo oeste donde dos vaqueros se miraban fijamente mientras sus dedos se movían para alcanzar su revolver, era el enfrentamiento de una sheriff contra una forajida, aunque aquí no habían ni pistolas ni paisajes desérticos con un sol que quemaba como los mil demonios, era una cancha verde donde un balón y un tiro era el medio para ajustar sus cuentas.

La primera en tirar fue Kyoko que disparó de derecha a lo super campeones, Aki en menos de nada saltó al poste izquierdo para lanzarse y en menos de nada contraatacó con un remate de derecha estilo Supercampeones con un tiro más potente llegando a ser un meteoro, el balón iba al cielo mientras la primera manager y sus amigos fueron a correr para lograr el empate.

-¡Una vez más triple pegaso!

-¡De acuerdo!- Los dos jóvenes fueron junto a su amiga al mediocampo mientras a la distancia en la portería de Nanamori, Rise estaba posicionada en el arco mientras Rise y Harada asentíeron tranquilamente

La pelirroja se sentó en forma de loto como si estuviese estando meditando lo que inquietó a Gouenji el cual estaba asombrado viendo que de pronto la pelirroja sin presencia estaba levitando en el aire en pleno centro de la portería mientras una gran aura roja como sangre emanaba alrededor suyo mientras detrás de ella habían imágenes de Buda y un cántico sintoísta de fondo.

-Kino… Ichinose… Domon…- Cerró sus ojos mientras sus cabellos empezaban a elevarse hasta alcanzar una forma super saiyajin- No permitiré que anoten más goles mientras yo esté en el campo

Aki, Ichinose y Domon nuevamente iban hacia el campo enemigo y a rato efectuaron su técnica del triple pegaso el cual fue hacia el arco pero de pronto al chocar contra el arco se convirtió en un pegaso rojo que atacó y mandó a volar a los tres jugadores hasta mandarlos al suelo. Ahora el balón se dirigía hacia Gouenji que estaba junto con Kazemaru.

Ambos hicieron su técnica Veleta de Fuego, una vez más chocó contra la pared que creaba Akari convirtiéndose en una ave roja que los golpeó hacia al aire y los mandó al suelo. Ahora el balón se elevó al aire mientras las Ikeda tomaron el balón aunque tuvieron que marcar a Haruna, la peliazul y su hermano se dispusieron a atacar pero de pronto fueron mandados a volar por el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- Preguntó Haruna mientras veía que Akari seguía ahí levitándose en el centro de la portería mientras ese aura rojo con imágenes de Buda cubrían la entrada del arco

-Yo tampoco no lo entiendo, parece que toda su energía está emergiendo de su cuerpo aparte de que está protegiendo la portería- El estratega intentó caminar pero fue electrocutado cayéndose al suelo- Es como una pared invisible

-Akari Maharo Shini- Era Yui que miraba a su pequeña amiga al elevarse en la portería

-¿Dijiste Maharo Shini?

-Al parecer Akari despertó su poder oculto, su presencia oculta la cual está surgiendo al exterior

Someoka caminó unos pasos pero fue electrocutado y mandado sobre el suelo

-Es inútil, si se acercan un paso más, Akari no dudará en dejarlos fuera de juego, además todos sus intentos de gol serán en vano

-Kidou, ¿Sabes qué es el maharo shini que mencionó Funami?- Preguntó Gouenji algo curioso pero temiendo lo peor y de parte de su amiga Akari

-El Maharo Shini es una técnica de defensa, una que se usa en los casos más extremos. La energía que emana de Akari es una fuente poderosa llamada Chakra

-¿Chakra?

-El chakra es un tipo de energía que está en el cuerpo humano, ese elemento está compuesto de siete puntos vitales que brindan al cuerpo grandes cantidades de energía.

-¿De qué forma podemos destruir su Maharo Shini?- Preguntó Someoka con desespero en su voz

-La única forma de destruir esa técnica de defensa es destruir esos siete puntos y de esa manera anotar el empate

-Entonces el chakra es la energía vital de nuestros cuerpos, ¿Verdad?

Kido asintió

-Entonces no nos queda de otra que localizar esos siete puntos para hacer desaparecer esa pared y lograr el empate- El goleador de fuego decidió entonces caminar hacia atrás mientras Endo recién se acercó y vio la pared creada por Akari

-Akari… Admiro tu espíritu pero no nos daremos por vencido- Se miró con Gouenji y decidieron entre ellos hacer un tiro mellizo o tiro combinado simple, el delantero usó la zurda y Endo con la derecha chutearon al mismo tiempo el esférico creando un relámpago que fue repelido por el Maharo Shini que se convirtió en un martillo de Thor rojo

Ambos chicos cayeron volando por el suelo mientras Yui ahora los miraba con lastima

-Raimon, sus intentos son inútiles ni siquiera usando una técnica combinada no lograrán destruir el Akari Maharo Shini

-¿O sea que vamos a perder ante esa niña?- Preguntó Ichinose con duda en sus palabras

En eso todos los de Raimon bajaron la cabeza en señal de su clara derrota, una cosa era luchar contra alguien más fuerte pero Akari se arriesgaba con tal de impedir su victoria, posiblemente ella pagaría con su vida a lo cual preferían tirar la toalla por el bien de Akari…

Pero… Cierto portero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

-Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esos rostros?- Cerró sus ojos y exclamó- ¿No me digan que se resignaron y no harán nada al respecto? ¡El partido no se ha terminado!- Se acercó a sus compañeros intentándolos reaccionar-¡Domon, Kurimatsu! ¡Kazemaru!

-Lo siento Endo, pero no podemos destruir esa técnica, Akari es muy fuerte hasta ella es invencible- Dijo Ichinose con una mirada triste

-No cabe duda que tendremos que usar más técnicas especiales- Comentó Domon con la cabeza gacha

-¡Se equivocan!- Irrumpió Aki con una mirada de enfado hacia sus amigos los cuales quedaron sorprendidos mientras miraban que por primera vez su amiga tenía unas orbes verdes que brillaban con decisión y valentía- ¿Acaso no recuerdan la enseñanza que nos dio Endo en una ocasión? Nuestras técnicas y nuestro fútbol son eso

-¿Te refieres a…?- Preguntó Someoka como si de pronto sufriese un golpe que lo hiciera recordar

-Es cierto… Debemos mantener la esperanza- Dijo Kazemaru

-Y luchar hasta el final…- Recalcó Gouenji

-Muchachos… -Endo tenía ahora la palabra- Desde que nos enfrentamos al instituto imperial hemos hecho esto, con ello hemos derrotado a equipos muy poderosos como a grandes rivales y haber hecho grandes amigos inclusive a Akari y sus amigas que demostraron que hasta ellas podían darlo todo hasta ella sabe que rendirnos a lo fácil es lo más absurdo

De pronto los ojos del conmovido portero derramaron lagrimas pues nunca creía que alguien tan pequeña y bondadosa era capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables y todo con tal de defender su portería

-Akari, eres la primera persona que me hizo llorar, sin duda tienes un gran coraje y un gran valor por tus amigas pero, yo tampoco no quiero rendirme, ya que si lo hago todo se acabará… ¡Créeme, voy a derrotarte con todo mi entusiasmo y mi corazón!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lucharemos con todo nuestro corazón hasta derrotar a Nanamori!- Recalcó Kido mientras ahora todos sus compañeros le sonreían mostrando su apoyo aunque el chico de bandana naranja miraba tiernamente a su manager y amiga de toda la vida

-No se preocupen, les prometo que anotaré un gol a Akari destruyendo su Maharo Shini- Dijo Gouenji con mano en pecho a lo cual todos volvieron a sus posiciones de juego dando un saque de puerta para las Yuru Yuri que eran inmunes como protegidas por el Akari Maharo Shini

.

.

.

Sakurako corría con gran velocidad mientras la ofensiva ahora de Kyoko, Yui y Ayano. La pequeña berrinchuda lanzó un centro para sus senpais pero Gouenji intervino de un salto robándose el balón yéndose rápido al territorio de Nanamori. Tiró un pase centro a Someoka dando a entender que planearían su tornado dragón. Gouenji saltó y pateó su técnica insignia con la zurda mientras el Maharo Shini volvió a activarse enviando al suelo a los dos goleadores del Raimon pero el balón estaba en juego a lo cual los dos equipos se reunieron fuera del área de gol con tal de lograr un milagro o una segura victoria.

Era el tiro de esquina para el Raimon y el que iba a cobrar era Ichinose, el joven norteamericano lanzó el centro a Someoka que se liberó de la marca de las gemelas Ikeda pero el Maharo Shini lo golpeó, el balón fue por el aire hasta que Endo conectó de cabeza para Aki la cual hizo un taco y disparó pero fue mandada a volar por la pared de chakra roja.

Someoka recibió de pecho pero era marcado por Yui y Ayano a lo cual mandó una pase a Haruna la cual envió un poderoso centro a Kido que recibió de pecho pero ahora era victima de las cuatro Kyokos que lo rodeaban y en menos de nada se lanzaban con patadas voladoras a lo cual el estratega de googles supo con una seña de su hermana quién era la real y le dio un balonazo en la cara haciendo que los clones desaperecieran.

La rubia otaku al ser enviada a volar por el balonazo chocó contra Chizuru y ambas fueron enviadas a volar y caer al suelo por el Maharo Shini, Haruna nuevamente tomó el balón y lo lanzó arriba mientras Kido, Endo y Gouenji saltaban en el aire para patear el balón creando una bola de energía dorada la cual llegó a la portería, el tiro chocó tan fuerte que destruyó la pared y en menos de nada la pobre Akari se despertó pero del susto.

La pobre hizo un puchero de susto con cara azul y en menos de nada agitaba sus brazos intentando sostenerse del arco hasta que logró colgarse pero cuando vio abajo quedó boquiabierta, su técnica de defensa, el Akari Maharo Shini fue hecha pedazos dando el tercer gol del empate de Raimon.

En menos de nada Akari cayó en los brazos del goleador de fuego que le sonrió con gran amabilidad mientras la joven se sonrojó mientras que en la tribuna cierta Oneechan estaba de nuevo con una sombra negra, un bastardo de pelos le acabó a quitarle a su fetiche personal, digo hermana menor y Tomoko seguía viviendo en las nubes por estar con Akane.

.

.

.

Nuevamente el encuentro estaba en una tensión donde ambos equipos luchaban con todo su ser con tal de obtener una victoria segura. Ahora el goleador de fuego, Gouenji estaba siendo marcado ferozmente por Akari pero se la pasó a Someoka el cual le hizo centro a Haruna la cual iba a hacer un tiro de media chilena a lo super campeones pero en eso vino Chizuru y lo evitó con la cabeza.

El balón siguió en juego, Gouenji era marcado por Kyoko pero se la pasó a Aki la cual iba a hacer su tiro de Pegaso pero Chinatsu la empujó contra el suelo pero la manager hizo pase de barrida a Kazemaru pero Sakurako interceptó de cabeza para pasárselo a Himawari pero nuevamente Haruna tomó el balón para dar un centro a Kido pero de nueva cuenta Chinatsu la envió al suelo de un empujón, el balón seguía en juego a lo que Kidou iba a disparar pero Kyoko le hizo una barrida para ir por el cuarto gol.

De pronto Kazemaru tomó el balón a lo cual fue una competencia para saber quién era más veloz. La rubia otaku se acercó para darle marca, en menos de nada el peliazul le hizo una finta y culminó con un sombrero sobre la otaku la cual quedó con cara de WTF al ver que ese chico la superó en velocidad.

El velocista del Raimon hizo un centro para que Gouenji hiciera su tornado de fuego pero de pronto Akari lo detuvo con una patada de chilena, nuevamente el balón salió disparado al aire, Someoka usó el Impacto Dragón hacia la portería pero Kyoko le detuvo con una patada voladora de karate.

En menos de nada la rubia llevó el esférico con pase corta para Harada, la cual disparó muy fuerte haciendo centro a Yui y Chinatsu las cuales conectaron jugadas hasta culminar con Ayano la cual ya estaba lista para dar comienzo disparando al centro. Yui hizo una pase desde la derecha, Chinatsu desde la izquierda hizo un centro, Kyoko saltó ahora dando un cabezazo y nuevamente Akari culminó con un tiro de remate que se volvió invisible pero en menos de nada Haruna usó el Super Scan y exclamó

-¡Endo! ¡Es tiro directo!

Endo sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a usar su mano fantasma pero también como pasó cuando no detuvo el Tiro Yuru Yuri era arrastrado hacia atrás lentamente, usó las dos manos pero nuevamente estaba en peligro de gol

-Si permito que este gol entre… Acabaré con todos los sueños de mis compañeros… Por eso, tengo que detenerlo cueste lo que cueste… Es mi misión como portero… ¡Tengo que detener cualquier tiro y no dejar que ningún entre! ¡Esa es mi misión!

De pronto una fuerza sujetaba el cuerpo de Endo, era Aki que estaba detrás de él abrazandolo por la cintura mientras al lado suyo estaban Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, Domon y Kazemaru estaban a cada lado de la portería con las manos abiertas y unidas, postura clásica de hacer un Kame Hame Ha pero ésta vez usando como una forma de repeler ese ataque.

-Aki… Amigos… ¿Qué…?

-Capitán… Endo ¿Recuerdas todo los momentos que tuvimos como equipo?- Dijo Kazemaru mientras hacía la postura de lanzamiento de Kame Hame Ha- Siempre te estaremos apoyando hasta el final y pelearemos a tu lado

-Siempre estaremos a tu lado… Porque eres nuestro capitán- Dijo Kabeyama mientras alzaba los brazos simulando ser un hombre musculoso mientras unas rocas emergían dentro de la portería

-Siempre contigo y siempre cerca- Agregó Kurimatsu

-Siempre a tu lado…- Esta vez dijo Domon

-Cuando te pase una desgracia, no importa como… Yo siempre estaré a tu lado… Satoru-Kun- La primera manager puso sus manos sobre la fornida espalda de su capitán mientras ubicó su cabeza para sentir su calor, Endo comprendió que no importaba como, la chica que lo amaba y sus amigos estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.

Amor y Amistad en pocas palabras… Eternamente Aki estaba a su lado

En menos de nada la técnica de Nanamori fue detenida, haciendo que la última oportunidad de las Yuru Yuri se echó a perder

-¡Endo! ¡Pasa el balón!- Gritó Gouenji a lo que Endo hizo saque largo hacia el otro lado de la cancha, el goleador de fuego estaba libre a lo cual corrió rápidamente a la portería Yuru Yuri, en menos de nada estaba rodeado por las Ikeda, Rise, Sakurako y Himawari

-¡No pasarás Gouenji!- Gritó la tetona peliazul a lo que el aludido planeba hacer un tiro a lo Super Campeones pero fue una finta ya que pasó de talón hacia Ichinose que recibió de pecho, no preguntó nada e inició junto con Aki y Domon el ataque para realizar nuevamente el triple pegaso

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!- Gritó Chizuru la cual juntó con Chitose salieron a defender la portería protegida por Harada la cual estaba preparada para detener cualquier tiro

En menos de nada Chitose usó su pierna derecha creando una ráfaga de luz tipo barrera que evitaba el paso del oponente pero de pronto uno de ellos estaba al ataque, era Ichinose que estaba listo para hacer un tiro de remate a lo Super Campeones

-¡Fúmate esta! ¡Tiro Pegaso!

El castaño se dispuso a disparar pero lo raro es que hizo una chilena para atrás y en menos de nada alguien estaba con el balón a una distancia desde fuera del área y era el mejor amigo del centrocampo norteamericano.

-¡Eso no puede ser!

-¡Nos han engañado!- Exclamaron las gemelas

-¡Adelante Domon! ¡Tira!

Mientras tanto el defensa peliverde estaba teniendo el balón a su control

-¡Jamás lo alcanzaremos!- Exclamó Yui

-¡Si no hacemos algo perderemos el partido!- Exclamó Kyoko

-¡Tenemos que detener a Domon!- Exclamó Ayano

De las tres chicas solo Kyoko corrió como nunca hasta detenerse frente a Domon con los brazos abiertos como si estuviese preparada para un pelotón de fusilamiento…

-¡No dejaré que anotes pelos parados!

Todo en cámara lenta…

En menos de nada el defensa central se preparaba para disparar, Ayano temiendo lo peor se iba a abrazar a su rubia cabeza hueca, Chitose estaba desmayándose lentamente con una sonrisa y un sangrado por que su fantasía era real y Chizuru

-¡Nooo! ¡Es la misma mierda de siempre! ¡Tengo que impedir que esa porquería sea canon!

La menor de las gemelas se lanzó con una patada en cámara lenta, no era evitar el tiro de Domon si no para golpear a Kyoko y enviarla al infierno si lo quería. Ayano estaba sujeta a la cintura de su amada como si quisiera salvarla de un infortunio, Domon disparó de derecha a lo Super Campeones y todo indicaría que iría hacia la integridad de la rubia otaku.

Pero… De pronto el tiro se desvía hacia arriba como si se elevase al cielo, en eso una figura saltó sobre la pierna de Chizuru y nubla la luz de la ya entrada tarde. Una figura de verde oscuro estaba en el cielo en forma invertida conectando el tiro con la derecha… Aki Kino estaba haciendo una jugada legendaria en el balompié: La inmortal chilena.

La joven primera gerente estaba conectando el tiro pero de repente de manera sorpresiva estaba Akari deteniéndola con la cara, las chicas de Nanamori estaban mudas ante aquella muestra de valentía sobre todo Kyoko que empezó a gritar de manera dramática mientras veía como su amiga estaba siendo enviada a volar hacia la portería.

.

.

.

Finalmente la fanaticada quedó en silencio, Akane quedó muda del shock. Todas la de Nanamori no articularon palabra ante el escenario que veían ante sus ojos: Una pelirroja estaba tirada bocarriba del suelo pero se paró con dificultad y se sacudió la cabeza pues había quedado casi inconsciente y en menos de nada cuando se volteó cayó de rodillas mientras unas lagrimas la traicionaban mientras tres silbatos sonaban a lo lejos… El partido terminó 4 a 3.

Un balón estaba dentro de la red mientras la pelirroja estaba arrodillada de frente mientras dicho balón estaba al frente suyo dentro de la portería. Las chicas de Nanamori comenzaron a bajar sus miradas mientras algunas empezaron a caer de rodillas y otras quedaron paradas derramando lagrimas, la más afectada fue Kyoko mientras Ayano la consolaba.

Aki estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras todos los diez jugadores de Raimon estaban al frente suyo en fila, Endo fue el primero en darle una mano mientras Ichinose y Domon le sonreían, la pelinegra dio un salto y un brazo en alto mientras gritaba efusivamente mientras el conjunto relámpago gozaba la victoria mientras la tribuna cantaban Tachiagariyo.

Endo y los demás ahora alzaban las manos agradeciendo a la tribuna mientras algunas de Nanamori se acercaron para felicitar al equipo que las hizo probar casi todas sus fuerzas. La primera fue Yui que dio la mano a Endo y Aki

-Acepto mi derrota- Se dirigió a la anotadora de la victoria- Kino-san, tu chilena fue sorprendente y Endo-san, tampoco no estuviste nada mal. Se nota que eres un gran líder

-Muchas gracias, Yui…- En eso ambos se dan la mano mientras ahora Aki recibía el apretón de Rise y de Himawari, luego recibió un abrazo efusivo de Haruna y de sus dos amigos

Después de eso Haruna estaba derramando lagrimas frente a Kido el cual con mano en hombro y sonrisa sincera le expresaba su orgullo por tener a una hermana talentosa, quizás era novata pero aún así con su técnica especial contribuyó en algo al triunfo de Raimon.

Akari estaba sentada en la portería mientras Chinatsu estaba a su lado hasta que apareció Gouenji que daba la mano a su amiga la cual no dudó en aceptar el gesto del peliblanco sonriendo con decisión

-Shuuya-kun, me has derrotado, eres alguien muy fuerte

-Tú tampoco no jugaste mal, de hecho tu Maharo Shini y ese tiro Yuru Yuri fueron estupendos

-Gracias, Shuuya-kun

En la lejanía Kyoko y Ayano estaban juntas de la mano cuando cierto portero loco amante del futbol estaba frente a ellas sonriendo en grande

-¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?- Dijo la rubia otaku haciendo un puchero de enojo mientras Endo sin dudarlo le dio un manga de Mirakurun lo que dejó con mirada estrellada a la chica loca

-Supe que te gustaba esa serie, de hecho eso le gusta a la hermana de Gouenji y a Kabeyama

Cerca de él estaba el enorme defensa gordo de afro verde el cual tenía esa mirada de cuando eres un fanboy de algo a lo cual Kyoko se emocionó al ver que su talla de mangaka ahora traspasaba a la ciudad de Inazuma a lo que los dos festejaron su encuentro mientras Ayano se reía bajito, Chitose estaba parada viendo con una sonrisa mientras Haruna le ayudaba con un sangrado.

En el suelo estaba tirada y pisoteada una camiseta de dorsal 3 de Nanamori la cual fue recogida por Rise… Era triste nunca entendía razones, las cosas que en ocasiones queremos no se hacen realidad pero tampoco no se debía tirar la camiseta que con esmero fue sudada, era tirar su esfuerzo a la basura pero eso lo comprendería y lo aceptaría.

Ahora con Sakurako estaba llorando y haciendo uno de sus berrinches mientras Himawari estaba que no la soportaba mientras la entrenadora Namori estaba frente a ellas dos.

-¡BUAAAHHH! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué perdimos?!- Lloriqueó la pobre rubia ondulada mientras la entrenadora estaba sonriéndoles mostrando su orgullo y su amor a sus jugadoras pues para ella eran sus hijas

-Chicas, no tienen porque llorar. Ustedes once han mostrado dar un emociónante partido

-Namori sensei, ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Akari mientras la mujer que estaba ante ellas derramaba lágrimas de felicidad ante ellas

-Estoy… Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, Akari, Kyoko, Yui… Todas ustedes pelearon no solo para ganar el partido sino para mostrar que hasta un equipo femenino dejara huellas en este torneo, pelearon arduamente hasta el último segundo

-Entrenadora…

Todas las chicas sonrieron e hicieron el circulo que siempre hacían pero

-¿Dónde diantres está Chizuru?

-…- Dijo Rise mientras la entrenadora suspiró pesadamente

-Ay esa chica, a veces me cuesta creer que una de mis mejores jugadoras sea terca como una mula

Las chicas de Nanamori estaban sin habla no por lo de Chizuru sino que… ¿Ahora la entrenadora trataba con la callada presidenta? Sin lugar a dudas alguien como Matsumoto era un caso especial, uno bastante especial pero eso sería para otro momento. En eso las chicas de Nanamori se unieron a la celebración de los Super Once corriendo o bailando alrededor del campo.

A la distancia estaban los dos artífices del ahora victorioso Raimon

-Al fin lo conseguimos, Endo… Al fín nos enfrentaremos con la secundaria Zeus

-Así es…- Puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo- No te preocupes Kido, vamos a honrar a Sakuma, Genda y a los demás, no dejaremos que sus esfuerzos sean en vano

-Sí…- Asintió el estratega mientras miraba una camiseta verde destrozada, regalo triste como lúgubre de Rise que fue testigo de aquel suceso trágico del que fue un simple espectador. Sus amigos, el instituto imperial fue derrotado sin misericordia alguna y él no se perdonaba por no poder luchar con ellos pero Endo estaba a su lado como aquellos integrantes del equipo que los derrotó dignamente.

Endo tomó la prenda y la alzó ante la tribuna, aquel equipo legendario que por 4 lustros dominó el futbol frontera había llegado a su fin pero su legado y sus estilo de juego no debían ser olvidados a lo que Kido y Haruna estaban cerca de él como un mensaje de que ellos no estaban solos, Raimon en su nombre aplastaría a Zeus, quizás no era nada fácil pero ese equipo pagaría con creces lo que hicieron.

Por ahora debían celebrar brevemente dos cosas, un partido ganado y nuevos amigos que hicieron por lo que amaban y seguían: Jugar futbol. Y las de Nanamori tenían el gran privilegio de haberse enfrentado a un gran equipo y sobretodo haber hecho nuevos amigos como siempre en sus alocadas aventuras.


End file.
